Glee Club Come Back Home
by ShionSeverely
Summary: ya habian pasado bastantes años desde que el Glee Club fue cerrado por orden de Sue Sylvester, ahora una ex- miembro de este quiere abrirlo, entonces manda a llamar a todos los que un pasado lo formaron, lo que ninguno se imagino seria que dos de sus ex- miembros llegarian con enormes sorpresas incluidas. Faberry desde el principio y un poco de todo.
1. Prologo

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Prologo**

Hacía ya 14 años desde que los Ex-Gleeks se graduaron del McKinley, 12 años que cerraron el Glee Club, cada quien siguió su vida muchos por caminos diferentes, hacia 11 años que dos personas que en un principio fueron enemigas, amienemigas, amigas, se volvieron a encontrar aunque tomaron diferentes caminos al parecer su destino era volver a encontrarse pero no para ser amigas, si no para ser mucho más, Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray, dos mujeres que en la actualidad viven un vida que nunca se imaginaron, si alguien les hubiera dicho que terminarían así, seguro Rachel les soltaba un discurso dramático donde diría por que no era posible, y en tanto Quinn ella seguro les saltaba a la yugular, para que dejaran de decir estupideces, pero que estupideces, no pueden negar que son felices, 11 años de matrimonio no es fácil, ni mucho menos tres hijos.

Si están O.O, les digo si Quinn y Rachel están casadas hacia 11 años, después de volverse a encontrar en Los Angeles, tienen 3 hijas, Beth de 16 años hija biológica de Quinn, y Melanie de 11 años la morena fue quien la tuvo pero con el ovulo de la rubia, después estaba Lexy de 5 años que fue gestada por la rubia pero con el ovulo de la morena, y por ultimo estaban los gemelos Tammy Elise y Bastean Jun, una niña y un niño gestándose en el vientre de la morena con los óvulos de la rubia.

Y si siguen así O.O entonces no se perderán la historia, porque la aparecer las chicas tienen que regresar a Lima, para reabrir del Club Glee con Sam a cargo de él, donde se encontraron con su viejos amigos, que no saben nada de ellas desde hacía varios años, la rubia se reencontrara con su ex-novio Puck, el cual se verá sorprendido al verla llegar con una joven de 16 años, y bueno no solo el, si no todos, y la morena se reencontrara con Kurt, Santana y Brittany a quienes no ha visto desde que se fue de Nueva York a Los Angeles, también todos se sorprenderían al verla llegar con su hermosa pancita de 5 meses de embarazo además de estar acompañada por dos pequeñas una rubia y una morenita.

_Shion&Severely_


	2. Chapter 1: Invitaciones y Recuerdos

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Chapter 1: Invitaciones y Recuerdos**

Un nuevo día llegaba a Nueva York, mejor dicho a la Mansión Fabray-Berry. En la habitación principal dormía una morena plácidamente mientras una rubia la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras una de sus manos estaba en el vientre ya notable de la morena, la rubia fue la primera en despertarse y pues al sentir donde tenía su mano entonces la movía para dejar una caricia en el vientre de su esposa hacía ya 11 años. La morena empezó a despertarse por las caricias que sentía en su vientre. Así que empezó a voltearse para encontrarse con ese par de ojos de color avellana que la volvía loca y la desarmaba desde hacía muchos años.

**R –hola-**le dijo sonriendo

**Q –buenos días bonita-**le dijo mientras le dejaba un tierno un beso en los labios a su esposa **–buenos días bichitos-**le hablaba al vientre y dejaba un beso en él.

**R – me gusta que les hables-**le dijo sonriéndole **– ¿hace cuánto que estas despierta?-**le pregunto

**Q –no hace mucho, pero sabes que me gusta verte dormir y más si puedo hablar solo con nuestras hijos-**le dijo muy feliz

**R –ah, ya de seguro tú y ellas tienen muchos secretos ¿verdad?-**le dijo sonriéndole

**Q –tal vez-**le dijo sonriendo **–es mejor que nos levantemos y vayamos a despertar a las dormilonas de tus hijas-**le dijo

**R –ahora son mis hijas solo porque son unas dormilonas, pero cuando se portan bien y están bien energéticas son tus hijas ¿no?-** le dijo mientras le sonreía

**Q –ya sabes que no, son mis hijas sin importar como sean pero en verdad hay que ir a despertarlas, que no sé cómo duermen tanto-**dijo al ayudar a su mujer a levantarse de la cama

**R –me parece bien-**dijo tomando la mano de su mujer para salir de la habitación **–eso de que duerman mucho lo sacaron de ti-**le dijo sonriendo

**Q –lo sé-**dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Las mujeres caminaron hacia la primera habitación que era de su hija mayor, tenía una estrella en la puerta y el nombre de la chica dentro de este, la morena no podía estar más contenta porque su hija parecía tener los mismo gustos que ella, aunque no fuera de sangre, las dos mujeres tocaron pero no recibieron respuesta por lo cual entraron para encontrarse con su hija durmiendo muy cómodamente entre sus almohadas.

**R –amor te toca despertarla-**le dijo a su mujer

**Q –bien-**dijo al acercarse a la cama de su hija para despertarla **–Beth-**la llamaba **–despierta dormilona-**le decía mientras la movía un poco

**Beth –ZZzzz-** seguía durmiendo

**Q –despierta, levántate Beth-**le decía pero la rubia hija ni se inmutaba **– ¡Beth!-**le seguía diciendo mientras la movía **– ¡por dios Beth! ¿Quieres** **levantarte?-**le decía seria

La joven rubia que dormía al escuchar la seriedad con la que le hablo su madre, mejor abrió los ojos.

**Beth –mami, ¿por qué me despiertas?-**le decía mientras se restregaba los ojos

**Q –porque vamos a preparar el desayuno, y bueno ya es tarde-**decía viéndola

**Beth –bien-**decía aun con cara de sueño aun

**R –entonces porque no nos acompañas a despertar a tu hermana-**le dijo sonriendo

**Beth –claro, pero me quedare detrás no quiero sufrir su despertar-**dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para poner sus pantuflas

**Q –ni que tu hermana tuviera un mal despertar-**le dijo viéndola

**Beth –por supuesto que lo tiene es una Fabray que odia que la despierten-**le dijo seria

**R –ah ya, pero tú te levantas sin el humor Fabray-**le dijo

**Beth –pues claro porque me acostumbre a levantarme sin ese humor gracias a mami Shelby pero si ahora le incluimos que mama Rach que se levanta a las 5 am para hacer todo su rutina de ejercicios para después irse al trabajo, y solo se levanta hasta tarde cuando hacen actividad física en la noche**-dijo pícaramente

Las dos mujeres que estaban frente a la adolescente de 16 años, se pusieron completamente rojas.

**Q – ¡Beth!-**le reprendió pero aún estaba roja

**Beth –pero si es la verdad-**decía viendo a su madre **– ¡niégalo!**-le dijo

**R –ya estuvo, mejor vamos a despertar a tu hermana-**dijo para quitar el incómodo momento

Las tres salieron de la habitación de la joven rubia y se dirigieron a la otra que estaba a dos puertas a la de Beth, entraron sin hacer el menor ruido y en ahora le tocaba a la morena despertar esta vez a su hija, así que se acercó hacia donde se encontraba durmiendo una pequeña versión de su esposa.

**R –amor-**decía mientras la movía **–vamos Mel, despierta pequeña-**le decía muy tiernamente mientras le acariciaba sus pequeños rulos.

**Mel –no…, no –**decía aun dormida **–cinco minutos más-**le decía sin abrir los ojos

**R –vamos mi vida despierta, que ya es tarde-**le seguía hablando tiernamente **–ya Melanie despiértate enana-**le decía

**Mel –ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-**bueno ella seguía durmiendo

Mientras detrás de ellas Quinn y Beth se voltearon a ver al escuchar _"despiértate enana"_, y no pudieron contener la carcajada, haciendo que la morena las volteara a ver y las fulminara con la mirada, haciendo que las dos rubias dejaran de reírse.

**R –ya Melanie levántate que con mama Q vamos a preparan el desayuno-**decía mientras le acariciaba la cabellera rubia

**Mel –no…no y no… no quiero-**decía mientras se tapaba con las sabanas hasta la cabeza

**R –vamos hija levántate, y tú no puedes ayudar además podemos preparar hot cak…-**no termino de decir esto porque un pequeño cuerpo de 11 años se bajaba corriendo de la cama y se tiraba encima de la rubia mayor.

**Mel –mami, de verdad haremos hot cakes-**le preguntaba a su madre rubia

**Q –si-**dijo y miro a su mujer que veía todo con el ceño fruncido **–pero primero tenemos que convencer a mama-**le dijo **–así que porque no vas y la convences-**le dijo sonriendo

**Mel –está bien-**dijo feliz y se fue hacia la morena que estaba sentada en la cama **– ¿mama?-**le llamo

**R –dime-**le dijo sonriendo al ver lo tierna que se veía es que no podía decirle que no a nada que le pidiera ya que tenía los mismos ojos que su esposa

**Mel – ¿podemos hacer hot cakes para desayunar?-**le pregunto tímidamente

**R –por supuesto, pero eso si tu mami es la que los hará**-le dijo sonriendo y viendo a su mujer que fruncía el ceño por lo dicho

**Mel – ¡sí!-**grito emocionada mientras aplaudía y daba pequeños saltitos en su lugar

Lo que ocasiono que el ceño fruncido de la rubia desapareciera y fuera remplazada por una enorme sonrisa ya que eso le hizo recordar a Rachel, en la manera que se emocionaba por algo hacia lo mismo, podría ser su mini clon era una Rachel en potencia.

**Q –bien ya vamos a despertar a la perezosa de su hermana-**dijo mientras salvaba a todas de la habitación

Las 4 salieron de la habitación de la rubia más pequeña y se dirigieron a la siguiente habitación donde una pequeña de 5 años que dormía boca arriba con sus sabanas en el suelo, con las piernas separadas, la rubia no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver a la pequeña que estaba ahí dormida, esa niña que el día que nació se robó para siempre el corazón de la rubia, aquella que es igualita a su amada esposa, una morenita de unos hermosos ojos chocolates igual a los de su madre, sus cabellos castaños ondulados, era toda un Rachel miniatura pero en su carácter empezaba a ser toda una Fabray porque a su corta edad el levantamiento de ceja de la rubia ya lo usaba para obtener todo lo que quisiese.

**R –bien amor te toca-**le dijo sonriendo

**Q –voy-**dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de la morenita que dormía **–Lexy, princesa despierta-**le decía esta mientras le acariciaba el rostro

**Lexy –ZZZzzzzzzz-**seguía sin inmutarse

**Q –vamos pequeña**-le seguía diciendo pero parecía que esta dormía como piedra por lo que volteo a ver a su esposa y a sus otras 2 hijas.

**R –ni me mires que eso lo sacaron de ti-**le dijo sonriendo

**Q –claro-**le dijo mientras volvía ver a su hija que seguía durmiendo **–vamos vida despierta que hay chocolatada para…-**no termino de decir nada más porque el cuerpecito morena de su hija se había estampado en ella

**Lexy –mami cot teks comel -**decía en el pecho de la rubia que casi caía al suelo por la fuerza con la que se lanzó la pequeña

**Q –si amor, así que es mejor que bajemos-**dijo al poner a la morenita en el piso.

La cual corrió a los brazos de su hermana mayor que la miro con la ceja levantada haciendo que esta hiciera lo mismos empezando un duelo de miradas que fue acabado con cuando la rubia hermana sonrió y la tomo en sus brazos, mientras Lexy la abrazo del cuello poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

**Beth –bien vamos-**dijo al salir de la habitación con Lexy en brazos

Las otras tres personas solo sonrieron por eso y después salieron por la puerta por donde salieron las otras dos, bajaron para encontrarse a Beth y Lexy sentadas en la mesa esperándolas.

**Beth –tardaron mucho tenemos hambre-**dijo viéndolas

**Lexy –amble tenemos-**dijo ella con su hermosa sonrisa igualita a la de la morena mayor

**Q –bien-**dijo viéndolas **–iré a preparar los hot cakes-**dijo y miro a su mujer **– ¿me ayudas?-**le pregunto con un puchero

**R –claro-**le dijo sonriendo y dándole un casto beso

Para las dos ingresar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, aunque tenían mucho dinero y la mansión era enorme no tenían sirvientas, solo iban para limpiar la casa, pero de la comida ellas se encargaban, ya que no les gustaba que nadie ajeno cocinara para su familia, las chicas empezaron a preparar el desayuno mientras sus hijas estaban sentadas esperando cuando escucharon tocar a la puerta.

_**Ding dong… Ding dong…**_

**R –Beth ¿puedes ver quién es?-**le dijo

**Beth –claro mama-**le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa

La joven de 16 años camino hacia la puerta para encontrarse un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años con barba estaba parada ahí con el uniforme del correo.

**Sr. Correo –buenas tardes, vengo a entregar el correo ¿es Quinn Fabray-Berry?-**dijo mientras le extendía varios paquetes y sobres.

**Beth –no, soy su hija así que yo los recibo-**dijo mientras recibía una Tablet para firmar **–gracias ¿es todo?-**pregunto

**Sr. Correo –sí, eso es todo, señorita-**dijo mientras le sonreía y se iba

La joven rubia entro de vuelta a su casa, y se dirigió de nuevo al comedor donde sus madres ya las esperaban con el desayuno ya servido.

**Q – ¿quién era?-**le pregunto al ponerle su plato junto a ella

**Beth –era el correo-**dijo mientras le mostraba los sobre **–tomen-**dijo tendiéndoselos

Las dos mujeres tomaron los sobres para verlos, algunos eran del banco, algunas invitaciones a algunas fiestas pero había dos sobres que llamo la atención de la rubia.

**Q – ¡Rachel!-**la llamo mientras veía el sobre **– ¡mira esto!-**le decía sorprendida

**R – ¿qué paso amor?-**le pregunto al acercarse para ver lo que le decía la rubia **– ¡Wow!-**dijo sorprendida **– ¿es… es lo que creo que es?-**pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos

**Q –sí, es la invitación a la reunión de ex–alumnos de las generaciones pertenecientes al Glee Club-**le dijo sorprendida

**R –no pensé que nos fueran enviar la invitación ya que no conocen que estamos casadas-**dijo viendo eso

En eso estaban viendo la invitación cuando sonó el celular de la morena, esta lo tomo ya que estaba cerca de ella.

**R –bueno-**contesto

–**hija soy yo Hiram te llamaba para decirte que hace dos días nos llegó a nuestra casa la invitación para la reunión de los exgleeks y como sabemos que nadie sabe que estas casada con Quinn pues Judy trajo la de nuestra otra hija esa que dices que es adoptada, bueno la trajo asi que se las enviamos-**le dijo feliz

**R –ah bueno, entonces es así como nos llegó, hace un momento nos la trajeron, gracias papi-**le dice

**HB –de nada princesa te dejo que si no tu padre es capaz de echar a perder la podadora y el pasto-**le dijo divertido **–me saludas a mis nietos y a mi hija la adoptada-**le dijo

**R –claro yo les digo-**le dijo al colgar

Al terminar de hablar se giró a ver a su esposa que ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno a los chicos.

**R –era papa Hiram quería decir que las invitaciones habían llegado antes a la casa bueno la mía pues a la mía y la tuya pues a tu casa a sí que mi suegris querida se la llevo a mis papis así que ellos nos lo enviaron para acá-**dijo mientras tomaba el plato que su linda esposa le tendía

**Q –bueno ahora entiendo, pero bueno que vamos a hacer, a todas las reuniones que nos han invitado por separado no hemos ido asi que vamos o ¿no?-**pregunto

**R –no hemos ido por no es que no hubiéramos querido si no que nuestros trabajos no nos han dejado y si le sumamos a nuestros hijos ahí tienes tu respuesta-**le dijo mientras se metía un trozo de fruta a la boca

**Q – ¿entonces si vamos?-**le pregunto solo para confirmar

**R –pues así es, de regreso a Lima-**dijo sonriendo

**Lexy – ¿amos a ima, mama?-**pregunto mientras sus madres la voltearon a ver y se encontraron con su hija bueno la cara de ella llena de miel

**Q –si pequeña, vamos a Lima así visitamos a tus abuelos**-dijo sonriéndole y limpiándole la carita

**Lexy – ¡Sí!-**grita feliz

**Beth –yo me quedo-**dijo seria pero al ver la cara de Rachel mejor cambio de opinión **–bien si voy a ir-**dijo

**Mel –si ya quiero estar en casa de la abuela Judy-**dijo sonriendo

**Beth –tú lo único que quieres es estar en la piscina de la abuela-**dijo viéndola

**Mel –y eso que tiene de malo-**dijo seria

**Beth –nada-**dijo al ver lo sería que estaba

**Q –no empiecen-**les dijo seria **–y mejor terminen de desayunar **dijo sonriendo

**R –si, además sus abuelos les mandan saludos y a ti rubia tus padres adoptivos también te las mandan-**le dijo sonriendo

**Q –bien, dicho esto quiero que hagan sus maletas al terminar para poder salir esta mismo día, la reunión es en dos días, asi que podremos disfrutar un tiempo en la casa de campo que tenemos ahí-**les dijo muy sonriente

**R –me parece bien así podemos hacer algo en esos dos días, pasar algo de tiempo juntos como no lo hemos hecho en años-**dijo sonriéndoles

Todos asintieron muy felices, por eso asi que al terminar de desayunar Beth se llevó a Lexy a su cuarto para ayudarle con la maleta, mientras Melanie se iba al suyo para hacerla de ella, la morena de la rubia lavaron los trastos entre las dos para después subir a su cuarto para también hacer sus maletas.

**Q –Rach, amor ¿Cómo crees que tomen la noticias nuestros amigos?**-le pregunto mientras metía su ropa en su maleta

**R –realmente no lo sé, no los hemos visto después de que yo me fuera a los Angeles-**dijo terminando su primera maleta e intentándola alzar, cosa que vio la rubia y se acercó a ella para impedirlo

**Q –ni se te ocurra-**le dijo mientras tomaba ella la maleta y la bajaba al piso **–sabes que no puedes alzar nada pesado, Rachel-**le dijo seria **–recuerdas que ya entraste al segundo trimestre y tienes que cuidarte más-**le dijo al verla a los ojos después de dejar la maleta en el suelo

**R –lo sé, pero sabes que no me gusta sin estar sin hacer nada-**dijo con un puchero a lo cual la rubia no pudo negarse y termino dándole un beso en ellos

**Q –lo entiendo sabes que pase lo mismo con Beth y Lexy, pero sabes que tienes que hacer caso ¿verdad?-**le dijo

**R –si yo lo pase con Melanie-**dijo resignada **–mejor dejemos esto y terminemos con las maletas para poder ir a ver a las niñas, y a respuesta a tu pregunta, pues no lo sé, recuerda que tú y Puck no terminaron muy bien cuando te enteraste que te fue infiel con una de sus superiores en la base militar-**dijo viéndola

**Q –lo sé Rach, la verdad es que cuando acepte darnos una oportunidad con él, pensé que funcionaria yo lo quería, estaba dispuesta a que nuestra relación funcionaria pero creo que entiendo estábamos muy lejos el en la base militar y yo en New Heaven, era bastante lejos y lo mismo nos afectó pero me hubiera gustado que me hubiera hablado con la verdad, pero eso ya paso-**dijo sonriéndole a su esposa

**R –ni que lo digas, porque creo que si hubiera sido así como tú dices no creo tú te hubieras ido a Los Angeles para probar suerte en la serie en la que yo protagonice en la que tú te quedaste con el papel que me hacia la vida imposible-**le dijo al verla **–y no nos hubiéramos vuelto a encontrar para terminar así como estamos**-le dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama seguida de la rubia.

Q **–sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente como si fuera sido ayer…-**dijo sonriente

*******Flash Back*******

Una rubia llegaba a los estudios de Fox en los Angeles, hacía apenas unas horas que había aterrizado ahí, ahora estaba por entrar a una enorme sala para adicionar para el papel antagónico de la seria. Estaba apenas en su cuarto año en Yale, pero su amiga Jane le había dicho sobre dichosa audición había decidido hacerla además de que quería alejarse un tiempo y olvidarse por de la traición que acaba de sufrir a causa de su novio de más de un año, al entrar se encontró con varios señores que le dijeron que tenía que hacer, y al leer el libreto le recordó a ella cuando estaba en el instituto y era la abeja reina del McKinley además que el personaje de la protagonista le recordaba a cierta morena, por lo cual solo tuvo que recordar eso para hacer la mejor audición que hayan visto los productores en bastante tiempo, al terminar pudo ver la cara de sorprendidos de todos.

–**Wow, eso ha sido impresionante-**dijo muy feliz **–pues le informo que tiene el papel señorita…-**dijo buscando su apellido en los papeles

**Q –Fabray-**dijo esta **–Quinn Fabray**-decia

–**Señorita Fabray, ¡enhorabuena, muchas felicidades!-**le dijo sonriendo

**Q – ¿es en serio?-**pregunto sorprendida **–pero no hay más personas para este papel-**dijo confundida

–**por supuesto que sí, pero ninguna daba la talla y aunque usted es una novata y no tiene experiencia en nada de esto estoy muy impresionado por como dio vida a ese personaje en este momento al parecer Aghata Vam-Lob estaba escrita exactamente para usted-**le dijo **–pero eso si me gustaría ver como canta-**le dijo viéndola **– ¿será que pueda cantar?-**pregunto

**Q –claro-**dijo mientras se acercaba a varios músicos que estaban ahí **–podría tocar…-**les dijo

–**Claro-**contestaron todos

La música se empezó a escuchar en la sala mientras inundaba los oídos de todos los de ahí.

**Machi ni ai no uta nagarehajimetara** _(__Cuando una canción de amor empieza a sonar por la ciudad__)__  
_**Hitobito wa yorisoiau** _(__La gente se reúne para abrazarse)_**  
Kagayaki no naka e boku wa kimi wo kitto **(_En medio del resplandor)__  
_**Tsurete itte miseru yo** _(__Te demostraré que definitivamente te llevaré conmigo)_

**Koi wa todokanai toki wo keiken suru uchi ni** _(__La experiencia de amar a alguien y que mi amor no le alcance)__  
_**Tsuyoku natte yuku mono da ne setsunai mune sae** _(__Me hace más fuerte, aunque me duela el corazón)_

**Kimi ni niai no otoko ni naru made kono boku ni **_(__Se ve que hasta que no me convierta en la clase de chico que te gusta__)__  
_**Furimuite wa kurenai mitai tekibishii kimi sa **_(__Ni siquiera me mirarás. Eres muy cruel)._

**Sugiteku kisetsu wo utsukushii to omoeru konogoro** _(__Me he dado cuenta de que pienso que las estaciones que cambian__son bellas_)  
**Kimi ga soko ni iru kara da to shitta no sa** _(__Porque tú estás en ellas)_  
**Ima koso tsutaeyou** _(__Te lo voy a confesar ahora mismo)_.

**Machi ni ai no uta nagarehajimetara** _(__Cuando una canción de amor empieza a sonar por la ciudad__)  
_**Hitobito wa yorisoiau** _(__La gente se reúne para abrazarse__)_  
**Kagayaki no naka e boku wa kimi wo kitto** _(__En medio del resplandor__)  
_**Tsurete itte miseru yo** _(__Te demostraré que definitivamente te llevaré conmigo__)_.

**Yasashii otoko ni narou to kokoromite mita keredo** _(__Intenté volverme un chico más amable por ti)__  
_**Kimi wa sonna boku ja marude monotarinain da ne** _(__Pero esa clase de hombre no es ni de lejos suficiente para ti, ¿no?__)__  
_  
**Kaze atari tsuyoi sakamichi mo nobotte ikeba ii** _(__Necesitamos subir por este ventoso camino cuesta arriba)_  
**Futari de ikite yukeru nara boku ga kimi wo mamoru** _(__Si pudiésemos vivir juntos te protegería)__  
_**Chikaou** _(__Lo juro)_

**Machi ni ai no uta nagarehajimetara **_(__Cuando una canción de amor empieza a sonar por la ciudad)_  
**Hitobito wa hohoemiau** _(__La gente se sonríe)_  
Kane no oto hibiku toki boku wa kimi wo kitto _(__Cuando suenen las campanas seguro)__  
_**Tsuyoku dakishimete iru** _(__Que estaré abrazándote)._

**Machi ni ai no uta nagarehajimetara** _(__Cuando una canción de amor empieza a sonar por la ciudad)__  
_**Hitobito wa ai wo kataru **_(__La gente se reúne para abrazarse)_  
**Kagayaki no naka e boku wa kimi wo kitto** _(__En medio del resplandor)_  
**Tsurete itte miseru yo** _(__Te demostraré que definitivamente te llevaré conmigo)_  
**Kimi wo ai shitsuzukeru** _(__Seguiré amándote)._

Cuando termino de cantar los productores todos los que estaban ahí estaban con la boca abierta y más una morena que acaba de entrar pero al ver y escuchar a la persona cantar se quedó paralizada pero solo salió cunado esta termino de cantar.

**R – ¿Quinn?-**dijo sorprendida

La rubia que estaba sonriendo al ver la cara de los productores que estaban ahí sonriendo e impresionados, al escuchar su nombre y en esa voz que tanto conocía volteo a ver y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

**Q – ¡ ¿Rachel?!-**dijo sorprendida

*******Fin FlashBack*******

La rubia salió de sus recuerdos cuando una morena le golpeo el brazo para que reaccionara.

Q **– ¡Auch!-**dijo por el golpe **– ¿por qué me golpeas?-**le dijo con un puchero

**R –porque llevaba hablándote mucho tiempo pero tú no me hacías caso-**le dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Q –perdón, mi amor-**le dijo

**R – ¿en qué pensabas que te perdiste por un buen tiempo?-**le pregunto

**Q –solo recordaba el día en que nos volvimos a encontrar-**dijo sonriendo

**R –como olvidar ese día, no podía dejar de verte además es que tu voz mejoro para ese entonces-**le dijo sonriendo

**Q –sí, yo recuerdo que casi me da algo al verte ahí para observándome con tus ojos abiertos como platos-**dijo sonriendo

**R –cierto-**dijo sonriendo

********FlashBack********

**R – ¿Quinn?-**dijo sorprendida

La rubia que estaba sonriendo al ver la cara de los productores que estaban ahí sonriendo e impresionados, al escuchar su nombre y en esa voz que tanto conocía volteo a ver y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

**Q – ¡ ¿Rachel?!-**dijo sorprendida

Los productores que estaban ahí voltearon a ver a la morena como para interrogarla.

–**Rachel ¿la conoces?-**le preguntaron

**R – ¿eh?-**dijo saliendo de su shock **–sí, si la conozco, éramos compañeras en el instituto-**dijo muy segura

La rubia al escuchar _"éramos compañeras en el instituto" _no pudo evitar sentir molestia por eso y bueno no sabía el porqué de esa razón o tal vez sí, pero aun no era hora de aceptarlo.

–**Wow, eso sí es una sorpresa, pero es nos hace mejor el trabajo ya que ella será tu némesis-**dijo seguro

La morena al escuchar lo que dijo el productor frunció el ceño para hacer notar que no entendía que quería decir el productor.

**R – ¿a qué se refiere, Thomas?-**pregunto confusa

**Th –que ella será la que hará el papel de Aghata-**dijo seguro

**R – ¿qué?-**dijo sorprendida y más porque su personaje en un determinado momento se enamora del personaje de la rubia

**Th –si Rachel, es lo mejor porque sabes muy bien qué relación será entre sus personajes-**dijo viéndola **–lo bueno es que se conocen, así no tendrán ningún inconveniente con eso-**decía muy contento

**R –pero yo…-**trataba de decir

**Th –nada, mejor muéstrale a la señorita Fabray donde estará su tráiler, además de que me gustaría que ya empezarán a trabajar juntas para que las grabaciones arranquen lo más pronto posible-**decía mientras tomaba sus carpetas para irse de ahí

Cuando todas las personas se fueron de aquel salón dejando solas a la morena y la rubia, las cuales solo se veían con sorpresa hasta que la morena hablo.

**R – ¿qué haces aquí Quinn?-**le pregunto seria **–si no más recuerdo la última vez que te vi fue para cuando cerraron el coro-**le dijo con un poco de reproche

**Q –sí, eso no quiere decir que no fui a tu primera función protagonizando Funny Girl, te veías realmente hermosa-**le dijo sincera

**R –espera… ¿Qué?-**le dijo toda confundida **– ¿estuviste ese día?-**le pregunto

**Q –por supuesto no podía perderme tu gran acenso en Broadway, desde que te conocí sabía que te vería encima de un escenario triunfando como lo vi es día-**dijo muy sonriente

**R – ¿es en serio?-**le dijo sorprendida **–si estuviste ahí, porque no me buscaste-**le dijo reprochándole

**Q –no tenía derecho a buscarte Rachel, cuando salimos del instituto quedamos en estar en contacto la una con la otra y ninguna cumplió bueno realmente yo fui la que no lo hizo, así que no podía solo presentarme a buscarte, no sabía cómo reaccionarias-**decía viéndola

**R –sabes que no te reprocharía nada, no lo hice cuando la muerte de Finn que no asististe, porque ahora lo haría solo por buscarme-**le dijo

**Q –lo de Finn, era algo que no me esperaba pero eso lo halaremos después-**le dijo **–me podrías mostrarme mi tráiler, ¿por favor?-**le dijo

**R –ok, lo dejaremos aquí pero eso sí, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-**le dijo mientras le indicaba que la siguiera.

**Q** **–está bien-**dijo resignada sabiendo que no podría evitar tener ese platica con la morena además de que se la merecía

Las dos chicas caminaron en silencio hasta el tráiler que desde ese entonces le pertenecería a la rubia.

**R –bien aquí estamos-**le decía al llegar al tráiler y abrir la puerta para que la rubia entrara **–este será tu lugar para que estés durante las grabaciones, pero una cosa no entiendo Quinn ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo te hacía en Yale-**le decía la cerrar la puerta una vez que la rubia había entrado para luego irse asentar en una de los sillones individuales que estaban ahí

**Q –ah eso, creo que lo podríamos hablar en otro lugar y tendríamos más tiempo-l**e dijo

**R –me parece bien, y dime ¿cuánto tiempo te quedas?-**le pregunto

**Q –pues hasta el miércoles porque viajaría arreglar todo en Yale, para pedir un permiso por el tiempo de grabación de la serie**-le dijo

**R –tenemos tiempo de sobra para convivir, y decirnos todo lo que nos sabemos-**le dijo **–bien-**dijo y vio su reloj **–Wow que tarde ya es-**decía al ver que eran las 2 de la tarde

**Q – ¿qué hora es?-**le pregunto

**R –las 2:05-**dijo viéndola

**Q – ¿tan tarde es?-**le dijo

**R –sí, me da gusto de verte Quinn, pero me tengo que ir tengo una cita y no puedo posponerla-**le dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón

**Q – ¿una cita?-**le pregunto con algo de molestia en la voz

**R –si-**dijo al escuchar el tono de la rubia **–tengo con el estilista para arreglarme el cabello**-dijo viéndola

**Q – ¡ah!-**dijo queriéndose golpearse en la frente por haber hecho visible su molestia **–pensé que tenías alguna cita con algún chico-**le dijo tratando de sonreír

**R –jajaja no creo que en este momento sea el más indicado para pensar en una pareja-**le dijo mientras la veía **–quiero enfocarme solo en la serie, ya tendré tiempo para eso-**le dijo mientras seguía mirándola

**Q –ok**-dijo mientras se sentía un poco idiota por su molestia por creer que la morena estuviera saliendo con alguien

**R – ¡oye!-**le llamo sonriendo **–no te gustaría acompañarme así te puedes arreglar un poco el cabello-**le dijo con sinceridad

**Q – ¿qué me estas queriendo decir?-**le dijo viéndola **–acaso crees que no me veo bien-**le dijo fingiendo estar ofendida cosa que la morena no logro ver que era falso

**R –y… yo… yo c…creo que te ves bien**-le dijo **–n…no creo que te vías mal nunca-**le decía nerviosa

**Q –jajajaja jajajajaja-**se soltó a reir por la cara de la morena que demostraba su nerviosismo **–jajaja no te creas Rach**-le decía y se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado **–"por dios, Fabray no puedes ser un poco más obvia"-**se decía

**R – ¿Rach?-**le cuestiono **– ¿desde cuándo acá tanta confiancita Fabray?-**le decía era su turno de bromear con ella

**Q –y…yo… yo creo que… yo-**decía nerviosa **–y…perdón… no era mi intención**-le decía apenada **–lo siento**-dijo bajando la mirada

**R –ey-**le llamo y puso su mano en su barbilla para levantarla **–no te disculpes, solo estaba jugando además desde que te conocí he esperado que al menos me llames por mi nombre, lo has hecho y que mejor que con un diminutivo-**le dijo sonriéndole y viéndola a los ojos

**Q –gracias-**le decía sin apartar la vista de ella **–por ser como eres y nunca tratarme con rencor-**le decía

Las dos chicas se miraban directamente a los ojos, estaban como en trance perdidas en los ojos de la otra, sentían como sus rostros iban acercándose como si tuvieran un imán que las jalaba para que se acercaran.

*******Fin FlashBack*******

**R –si como recuerdo eso-**le dijo sonriendo

**Q –si-**confirmo **–al parecer nuestro destino era encontrarte ahí, después de un tiempo-**le dijo **–además recuerda que mi papel se parecía mucho a mi cuando estaba en el instituto-**le decía

**R –si era igualita a ti, si Aghata era el personaje perfecto para ti, estaba escrita para ti y solamente para ti**-le dijo

**Q –tienes toda la razón, Rach, estaba escrita para mí, ya que mira la mala se quedó con la chica-**dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de su mujer

**R –por supuesto-**le confirmo para unir sus labios a los de su esposa **–te amo**-le dijo sobre los labios de la rubia

**Q –yo también te amo**-le dijo antes volver a unir sus labios con los de la morena

En eso estaban que no se dieron cuenta que la puerta de su cuarto era abierta dejando ver a una rubia melena adolescente, solo se dieron cuanta hasta que hablo.

**Beth –después dicen que no-**les dijo al entrar y hacer separar a sus dos madres.

**R –pero miren tenía que ser la misma de siempre, que entra a cortarnos el momento-**le sarcásticamente

**Q –ya, quédense quietas-**les dijo **– ¿para qué nos buscabas?-**le pregunto

**Beth –para decirles que ya estamos listas-**le dijo **–y ya hice la maleta de Lexy-**le dijo sonriendo

**R –al parecer alguien tiene una debilidad por cierta personita-**le dijo sonriendo

**Beth –eso no lo puedo negar, es que es igual a ti físicamente, pero dejando eso, me llamo Montse, y me pregunto si podía ir con nosotras-**le dijo a su madre un tanto sonrojada

**Q –a Montse te refieres Montserrat Balotelli**-le dijo viéndola

**Beth –si ella-**dijo sin verla a los ojos

**Q –dile que está bien pero queremos que sus padres nos llamen para confirma que tiene su permiso-**le dijo

**Beth –está bien-**para salir corriendo del cuarto

**R –no me gusta para nada esto-**le dijo con una pisca de celos

**Q –ya se lo que piensas Rachel, y es verdad a nuestra pequeña le gusta Montserrat más que como amiga-**le dijo viéndola **–y antes que digas algo, debemos respetar lo que ella quiera, y no meternos en esto hasta que ella tenga la confianza de decirnos-**le dijo

**R –está bien-**dijo **–por ahora no diré nada-**le dijo viéndola

**Q –sabias que eres una celosilla sin remedio, y más con Beth, ella ya tiene 16 años Rachel, ya no es una niña**-le dijo

**R –ella siempre será mi niña, como cuando llego con nosotras, después de ese fatídico día-**dijo al verla a los ojos y sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas

**Q –Rach amor, no llores sabes que no me gusta verte así, y se lo que sientes porque yo lo sentí en el momento que pensé que la iba a perder-**le dijo **–pero no es hora de recordar eso, mejor que vayamos a ver a las niñas para empezar a bajar las maletas para irnos-**le dijo

**R –Está bien-**le dijo al levantarse de la cama en la que estaban sentadas

Las dos mujeres salieron de con Quinn cargando las maletas de ella y de la morena, en el camino se encontraron a Melanie que salía de su habitación con su maleta.

**Mel –te ayudo mami-**le dijo a la rubia la cual le asintió, entonces tomo una maleta mientras la rubia seguía con tres mas

Siguieron bajando, cuando ya estaban en el último escalón se encontraron con una Lexy en el sillón recostada con los ojos cerrados, mientras Beth se encontraba con Montse en una situación bastante comprometedora, ya que la chica pelinegra esta recostada en su hombro mientras la rubia hija la tenía abrazada.

**R –cof… cof… cof-**tosió la morena para hacerse notar

Las dos chicas al escuchar eso se separaron rápidamente, pero la rubia estaba sonrojada con la cabeza gacha.

**Q –bien, ¿ya tienen todo listo?-**pregunto para romper la tensión que se había creado

**Beth –si, ya baje mi maleta y la de Beth, también Montserrat ya trajo sus cosas-**decía un poco nerviosa

**Q –bien, entonces es hora de irnos al aeropuerto-**les dijo

**R –tomen sus cosa-**ordeno seria

Beth sabía lo sobreprotectora que podía llegar a ser la morena, y más ahora ya que había confiado en ellas al decirles que tenía gusto por los chicos como las chicas, su madre Quinn lo entendió muy bien también la morena, pero está cada vez que había alguno o alguna pretendiente para con ella, esta última terminaba espantándolos, solo no había podido con Montserrat ya que la chica tenia novio y era heterosexual según ella conocía, jamás se había fijado en una chica lo que hacía que la rubia hija no tuviera oportunidad bueno eso era lo que creía.

Todas salieron de la casa para subirse a la camioneta familiar de las Fabray-Berry, la rubia con ayuda de Beth y Montse subieron las maletas, mientras la morena con ayuda de Melanie ponía a Lexy en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, cuando estuvieron listas, las chicas subieron en la parte de atrás mientras la morena subía al asiento del copiloto, y la rubia al asiento del conductor.

**Q –bueno, ¿ya se abrocharon los cinturones?-**les pregunto

Todas asintieron ya que se los había puesto, por lo que la rubia arranco la camioneta con dirección hacia al aeropuerto, donde Jhon su chofer que descansaba ese día les haría el favor de devolver la camioneta a la mansión, mientras ellas viajaban, el las estaría esperado en la entrada del aeropuerto.

La rubia manejo de lo más tranquila mientras la morena ponía algo de música para aligerar un poco el camino, mientras Lexy en la parte de atrás estaba dormida en las piernas de Beth, mientras Melanie platicaba Montse del equipo de futbol en el que estaba, en 30 minutos ya estaban llegando al aeropuerto, la rubia estaciono en la entrada y al hacerlo Jhon el chofer se acercó rápidamente.

**Jh –Señora Fabray-**le llamo

**Q –en que quedamos Jhon, llevas con nosotros más de 6 años y tú aun no nos tuteas-**le dijo

**Jh –lo siento señora fa… digo Quinn, lo que pasa es que me resulta extraño-**le dijo **–pero lo intentare**-le dijo sonriendo

**Q –está bien**-le dijo viéndolo **–toma-**le dio las llaves de la camioneta

**Jh – ¿necesita que la ayude con las maletas?-**le pregunto

**Q –te lo agradecería-**le dijo

Los dos se acercaron a la cajuela de la camioneta para bajar las maletas, tanto Beth, Montse y Mel, tomaron sus maletas respectivamente pero Beth tomaba también la de Lexy, mientras la rubia tomaba dos maletas las maletas de ella y una de la diva, para dejarle las otras dos de la diva a Jhon, ellas entraron y se dirigieron para chequeo de las maletas una vez hecho eso, Jhon se despidió, mientras la rubia y la morena fueron al mostrador para ver lo de los boletos que la morena había reservado durante el camino hacia el aeropuerto.

**R –buenos tardes-**dijo a la recepcionista

**Recep –buenos días-**contesto **– ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-**le dijo sonriendo amablemente

**Q –mi esposa reservo 6 boletos con destino a Lima, Ohio-**le dijo

**Recep – ¿a nombre de quién?-**pregunto

**R –Rachel Fabray-Berry-**dijo

**Recep –si aquí esta-**le dijo **–tomen**-les entrego los boletos **–abordaran por la puerta 3C en 25 minutos-**les dijo

**Q –gracias-**dijo con una sonrisa

Las chicas regresaron y se dirigieron donde sus hijas las esperaban, Lexy estaba en las piernas Montserrat jugando con sus manos, mientras Beth las contemplaba con una sonrisa, y Mel estaba con los auriculares puestos mientras escuchaba música.

**R –ya tenemos los boletos-**dijo mientras le daba le daba a Beth su boleto, mientras la rubia le entrega el de Montse, y bueno Mel tomaba el suyo

**Q –bueno debemos abordar en…-**no término de decir porque se escuchó una voz mecanizada _"pasajeros del vuelo 487 con destino a Lima, Ohio, por favor de abordar por la puerta 3C"_-

**R –es nuestro vuelo**-les dijo viéndola **–vamos-**mientras tomaba la manita de la pequeña morenita

Todas caminaron hacia donde estaban abordando dando sus boletos a las encargas de revisar en la entrada, una vez que todo estaba listo, fueron en busca de sus asientos, tanto Beth, Montse y Mel, estaban en la misma fila de asientos, Quinn y Rachel están en otra fila, la morena estaba pegada a la ventanilla, mientras la rubia estaba en el pasillo, y Lexy se encontraba entre ellas jugando con su IPad muy sonriente.

En menos de lo que esperaban ya estaban poniéndose los cinturones de seguridad, ya que el avión ya estaba por despegar, al hacerlo tanto la rubia como la morena se vieron para luego decirse.

**R –aquí vamos-**

**Q –aquí vamos-**dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

N2:

Primer capítulo de Glee Club Come Back Home, es como Glee solo unos años después, espero que sea de su agrado me ha gustado escribir esta historia ya que veremos a las Faberry como una familia bastante grande, además de un rencuentro con sus antiguos amigos, ¿qué es lo que traerá todo esto? ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus amigos al enterarse? ¿Qué pasara con Beth al conocer a Puck? ¿Cómo reaccionara Puck al ver a Beth y ver a Quinn nuevamente? Si quieren enterarse de esto y mucho más pues no nos deje de leer.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Regreso a Lima**_

_Shion&Severely_


	3. Chapter 2: Regreso a Lima

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Regreso a Lima**

El vuelo había pasado realmente rápido, había visto como Mel, Beth y Montserrat se había quedado dormidas apenas el avión despego, también mientras Rachel y ella hablaban la pequeña morenita se durmió con la cabeza a apoyada a la rubia, la morena también cayo después de un rato de viaje, la rubia también sucumbió en los últimos minutos de vuelo, por eso cuando despertó estaban por aterrizar así que lo que hizo fue despertar a su morena, la cual no quería hacerlo.

Q **–vamos Rach…-**le hablaba **–princesa despierta**- acariciaba su mejilla **–mi vida despierta, que ya vamos a aterrizar**-le informaba y morena poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos

R **– ¿qué paso?-**le pregunto al abrir los ojos y ver la mirada de la rubia encima de ella

Q **–te despertaba porque ya vamos a aterrizar**-le contaba

R **–ummm-**ronroneaba **–yo quería seguir durmiendo-**hacia un puchero lo que hizo que la rubia se derritiera y le diera un beso que hizo sonreír a la morena

Q **–lo se amor-**comprensiva **–es por el embarazo-**le informaba **–pero será mejor que te despabiles-**le recomendó

R **–está bien-**concordó mientras se estiraba en su asiento **–es pequeña no se despierta con nada, es igualita a ti duerme como una roca-**sonrió al ver fruncir el ceño a la rubia

Q **–no es verdad-**se cruzaba de brazos

R **–claro que es verdad-**aseguraba sonriendo **–te amo**-le chantajeo

Q **–yo también-**afirmo y sonrió sabía que nunca ganaría esa discusión con la morena.

En eso estaban cuando Beth que estaba en la fila de enfrente ellas empezaba despertarse.

Beth **– ¿llegamos?-**fue lo primero que pregunto mientras restregaba los ojos

Q **–estamos por aterrizar así que despierta a tu hermana y a Montserrat-**le ordeno

Beth **–claro-**acepto

La chica hizo lo que su madre le ordeno, así que despertó a su hermana y también a Montse, que no lo quería hacer y termino dándole un manotazo en la cara a Beth que se quejó, ya que el golpe si fue fuerte y le había partido el labio.

Beth **– ¡AY!-**dio un gritito que alarmo a Rachel y Quinn que inmediato voltearon a ver qué había pasado y vieron a su hija con la mano en la boca limpiándose la sangre que salía de ella.

Montse **–Beth-**la nombro alarmada al ver que le salía sangre **–Beth, lo siento, no era mi intensión-**se disculpó al ver lo que había hecho

Beth **–no importa-**le restó importancia encogiéndose de hombros

– **¿Qué paso aquí?-**pregunto una azafata de unos 20 años y de unos hermosos ojos color cielo que dejaron impactada a Beth esta escucho el grito y se acercó a ver

Montse **–le golpee son querer-**confeso la chica

– **¿Estás bien?-**le pregunto a la chica pero al parecer Beth estaba muda

En los asientos de alado la rubia y la morena solo negaban con la cabeza con una sonrisa, porque sabían lo que le pasaba a Beth.

R **–es igualita a ti-**le soltó con burla

Q **–pues sí, pero solo que a me pasa solo contigo y más cuando te veo en bikini-**sonrió pícaramente

R **– ¡Quinn!-**le reprendido

Q **–y también cuando estas embarazada-**le siguió a lo que la morena se sonrojo

Mientras tanto en la otra fila de asientos una Beth bastante embobada con la azafata balbuceaba algunas cosas.

Beth **–no-**contesto

– **¿No?-**pregunto

Beth **–digo que sí, si estoy bien la verdad es que no es nada, solo fue un golpe que sangro pero no es anda, de verdad no es nada-**decia nerviosa de lo cual se percató la azafata que sonrió lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Montse

–**ya veo que estas bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-**le pregunto ya que vio la cara de molestia de la pelinegra de a lado

Beth **–Fabray-Berry, Beth Fabray-Berry-**contesto sonrojada por la sonrisa de la chica

–**Mucho gusto Beth, ¿te puedo llamar Beth, verdad?-**le sonrió

Beth **–si, si me puedes llamar así**-le confirmaba

–**mucho en conocerte Beth, mi nombre es Nicole Bridge**-se presento

Beth **–es un placer conocerte Nicole-**le sonrió coqueta

Mel **–pero si mi hermanita no es lenta-**le susurro a Montse que veía todo la interacción de las dos chicas con una notoria cara de molestia

Montse **– ¿de qué hablas?-**le pregunto

Mel **–que no es obvio que a Beth le gusto Nicole-**fue su respuesta

Montse **–no es cierto**-negaba _**–**en buen momento se me ocurre golpearla, que demonios está haciendo es estúpida azafata… ¿ey que le das?... no puede ser le dio su número… ni se te ocurra llamarla Fabray, ni se te ocurra llamarla, porque me conocerás, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Celos? No, no puede ser, yo no puedo sentir celos, esto no debería pasar, si es así esto arruinara mi plan… no puede ser celos, no son celos**-**_pensaba

Nk **–nos vemos**-se despidió luego de limpiarle la boca

Beth **–adiós-**sonrió bobamente

Montse **–no puedes ser más obvia-**le recrimino **–**no puedo estar celosa, no puedo**-**seguía pensando

Beth **– ¿cómo?-**estaba confundida

Montse **–que estabas coqueteándole a la azafata-**fue lo que le dijo con molestia

Beth **– ¡eh!-**se sonrojo **–es que…-**estaba nerviosa

Montse **–es que nada Beth, dices que quieres tener una relación estable y lo primero que haces es coquetearle todos los que veas-**le espetaba molesta

Melanie que estaba aún lado de ellas, no sabía que hacer había podido comprobar su teoría de que a Montserrat le gustaba su hermana más que como amiga, al igual que Beth le gustaba la chica, solo las dos tontas no se daban cuanta, pero ella se encargaría de hacer que se dieran cuanta, solo tenía que buscar otra aliada, su mami Quinn no, porque ella le diría a su mama Rachel y las cosas se pondrían feas, y su mama Rachel no porque ella primero mandaría a la pobre chica en una caja con destino a Tombuctú sin regreso, así que mejor se buscaba alguien más, sonrió por su plan que ya tenía bien estructurado en su cabecita rubia, ser hija de Rachel Barbra Berry le había enseñado hacer una rutina y gracias a eso había logrado hacer es plan sin esfuerzo, ahora solo le quedaba buscar una aliada.

Tanto Quinn y Rachel escuchaban lo que Monserrat le recriminaba a la rubia hija, así que la morena negó con la cabeza por eso, y Quinn volteo a ver a su mujer.

Q **– ¿qué sabes?-**pregunto

R **–esa chica quiere a nuestra Beth más que como amiga-**respondió

Q **– ¿qué dices?-**le miro confundida

R **–que esa chica está enamorada de nuestra hija, solamente que no se ha dado cuenta, pero los celos están ahí, muy parecidos a los que yo sentí en el tiempo que nos volvimos a encontrar e igual a los tuyos-**le sonrió

Q **–cierto-**concordó **– ¿entonces?-**se encogió de hombros

R **–el tiempo dirá-**contesto resignada

Q **–estoy de acuerdo**-y la miro

La rubia hija estaba que no se creía lo que su amiga le recriminaba, en el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigas, Montserrat no le había hablado de ese moda, que fue lo que le paso a su amiga para que reaccionara de esta manera.

Beth **–es verdad lo que dije, asi que no me vengas a decir eso-**le contestaba

Montse **–pero si eso quieres deberías dejar se coquetearla a la azafata esa, que hasta su número te dio-**

Beth **– ¿y qué tiene de malo?-**le preguntaba **–estoy soltera y puedo estar con quien quiera-**le respondió bruscamente

Montse **–pero ella e mayor que tu-**le grito, ya no le importaba dejar salir sus celos, o bueno eso que no quería admitir

Beth **–por 3 años, yo casi cumplo los 17 así que no sería tan grande-**le miro

Montse **–aun así…. Ok, sabes que has lo que quieras-**se viro molesta

Beth **–pero…-**

Mel **–déjala-**le susurro esta

La rubia hija se cruzó de brazos molesta por lo que había pasada, y viro a ver a sus madres.

Q **–tranquilízate-**le sonrió

R **–claro pequeña, déjala después hablas con ella con más calma-**sugirió

Beth **–tienen razón-**les sonrió

Después de 5 minutos en que Beth se pusiera seria, Montse estuviera molesta, Mel pidiendo paciencia, Quinn y Rachel tratando por todo los medios de despertar a Lexy, se dejó escuchar una voz.

–_estimados pasajeros les habla su capitán Ron Webster, comunicándoles que en breve estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto principal de Lima, así que les pido que se abroche los cinturones, por su seguridad, sin más esperando que tuvieran un buen viaje exhortándoles a seguir viajando con nuestra aerolínea, buena tarde-_termino

Todos los pasajeros sin excepción alguna acataron las órdenes del capitán, y así fue, en 5 minutos el avión ya aterrizaba en la pista del aeropuerto, cuando el avión ya estaba en tierra, todos empezaron a bajar, Beth seguida de Montse y Mel se levantaron de sus asientos, Quinn tomo a su pequeña en brazos para pasársela a Beth que encantada la tomo, la rubia mayor se voltio y ayudo a su morena bajar.

Una vez que todas estaban fuera del avión, fueron en busca de sus maletas, lo que Quinn aprovecho para hablar con Billy el chofer de su casa acá en Lima.

–**Williams-**contestaron

Q **–Billy soy Quinn Fabray-Berry-**le informo

Billy **–señora Fabray-Berry-**la nombro nervioso

Q **–en qué quedamos Billy-**sonrió por los nervios del hombre

Billy **–cierto ¿Quinn en que la puedo ayudar?-**pregunto

Q **–necesito que nos vengas a recoger al aeropuerto principal de Lima**-le informo **–Rachel necesita descansar, trae la camioneta-**le indico

Billy **–así será Quinn, en 15 minutos estoy ahí**-le dijo

Q **–aquí te esperamos-**le contesto

La rubia colgó y fue hacia donde Mel tenía cargado la maleta de Beth porque esta última tenia a la pequeña Lexy en brazos y la suya, Montse había tomado la de ella, entonces la rubia madre tendría que cargar con las dos de su mujer, la de Lexy y la de ella, 4 en total, eso con lleva tener muchos hijos, pero eso si le encantaba tenerlos, son la luz de sus ojos.

Montse **– ¿quiere que le ayude?-**pregunto tímidamente

Q **–me harías una favor-**le sonrió

La pelinegra se acercó y tomo una de las maletas la que menos pesaba esa era la de Lexy.

Beth **–quieres que nos adelantemos así esperamos a Billy y le decimos que venga por las demás maletas-**le sugirió

Q **–me parece buena idea-**concordó **–vayan-**le ordeno **–pero eso sí, no quiero que empiecen con el relajo en el camino-**les advirtió

Mel **– ¿qué nos crees mama?-**pregunto

Tanto la rubia madre y la morena voltearon a verla como diciendo _**"¿qué les creo? Hablas enserio"**_ a lo que la rubia pequeña solo alzo las manos como respondiendo _**"ya entendí".**_

Las tres chicas fueron en dirección a la salida, Beth llevaba a Lexy en brazos que un seguía durmiendo sin siquiera dar indicio de despertar, la morena y la rubia se quedaron ahí, mientras Quinn le indicaba a la morena que se sentara en una banca.

Q **–como que nuestra hija lo tendrá complicado-**comento a la morena

R **–estoy de acuerdo, pensé que Montse era Hetéro, además de que tiene novio pero con lo que acaba de pasar estoy completamente de que es bi o lesbiana, una de dos-**explico

Q **–concuerdo contigo-**asintió

R **–no quiero que sufra-**hizo un puchero

Q **–no podemos evitarlo pero si podemos estar con ella y apoyarla-**sonrió

R **–tienes toda la razón-**concordó

Q **–siempre-**sonrío soberbia

R **–modestia te llaman-**negó con la cabeza

Las chicas caminaron hacia la entrada, Lexy ya comenzaba despertarse pero aun así seguía aferrada a la su rubia hermana, Mel cargaba las maletas de ella y Beth, mientras tanto Montse cargaba la de ella y la de Lexy, en eso estaban cuando una voz conocida para las hermanas Fabray-Berry se dejó oír.

– **¡Beth!-**le llamo la voz

La susodicha volteo el cuello buscando la voz y cuando la encontró no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro y también en la pequeña morenita que tenía abrazada.

Beth **– ¡Jess!-**grito emocionada

Lexy **– ¡Jessie!-**sonrió empezando a mover en los brazos de su hermana para que esta la bajara

Beth **–calma Lex-**trataba de tranquilizarla

Lexy **– ¡Jessie!-**gritaba

La nombrada se acercó rápidamente al ver que Beth luchaba por poner a la castañita en el suelo, Montserrat frunció el ceño cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Melanie que sonrió.

Jess **– ¡Lexy!-**le alzo en brazos causando la risa de la pequeña **–mira que grande ya estas-**le elogiaba **–cuando te vi la última vez aun usabas pañales-**sonrió cuando la pequeña frunció el ceño y alzo su ceja igualita a su madre y hermanas

Beth **–deja de lanzarla-**le advirtió **–que no querrás que su desayuno termine en tu cara-**se burlo

Jess **–tu no cambias-**negó la con la cabeza

Beth **–me conoces-**sonrió **–pero… ¿qué hace aquí?-**pregunto confundida

Jess **–mi padre me llamo y me pidió de favor que viniera por ustedes que tuvo un problema con la camioneta, asi que aquí estoy-**sonrió

Beth **– ¡ah! Ok-**se encogía de hombros restándole importancia

Atrás Mel y Montse veían toda la interacción la primera con diversión y la segunda con notorios celos.

Montse **– ¿quién es esa?-**pregunto seria

Mel **–es Jessica es hija de nuestro chofer, ella y Beth se conocen desde niñas-**le conto

Montse **–ok-**negó con la cabeza

Mel **–vamos-**le ordenó mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban las otras **–Jessica-**le nombro apenas llego

Jess **–Melanie Fabray-Berry**-sonrío **–tiempo sin verte-**

Mel **–lo mismo digo-**le sonrío con suficiencia **–mira ella es Montserrat Balotelli es la novia de Beth-**soltó señalando a la pelinegra que abrió grandemente los ojos

Beth abrió la boca y los ojos a más no poder, mientras Jessica quería reir a carcajadas, por la reacción de las chicas además de ver como Mel le guiñaba un ojo indicándole que le siguiera el juego.

Jess **–así que tu novia Fabray, que escondidito te lo tenías-**sonrío con burla

Beth **–no… no… ella… no es… mira…-**trataba de hilar algo coherente pera nada

Montse **–ella… no… eso… mira es…-**ella estaba igual que Beth

Las otras dos estaban que no se aguantaban las ganas de soltar las carcajadas y si Melanie buscaba a su aliada podría decirse que la encontró, en la hija de su chofer quien era amigas de ellas desde hacía tiempo, Jess tenía la misma edad que Beth, así que era la aliada perfecta.

Jess **–bueno dejemos eso para después, pero eso si Fabray-Berry tu y yo tendremos una conversación seria-**le miro seria **–es mejor que llevemos estas maletas a la camioneta-**les indico

Beth **–está bien-**contesto resignada y sonrojada

Las chicas se fueron a llevar las maletas a la camioneta donde las acomodaron, para después volver e ir en busca de la las Faberry que estaban ya aburridas.

Beth **–mamas-**les llamo llegando junto a ellas

Q **– ¿me quieres decir porque tardaron mucho?-**les pregunto seria

Jess **–fue mi culpa-**se disculpo

R **–Jessica-**sonrío y la abrazo **–que gusto verte nuevo-**

Jess **–lo mismo digo Rachel-**si como escuchan ella era la única de las amigas de Beth que le podía llamar por su nombre

Q **–tu padre no pudo venir ¿cierto?-**le pregunto

Jess **–si-**confirmo, Lexy que había permanecido en sus brazos se removió inquieta indicándole que quería ser cargada por su madre

Q **–ven aquí preciosa-**mientras la cargaba

Lexy **– ¡mami!-**chillo feliz

–**bueno entonces pongámonos en marcha, que Rachel tiene que descansar por el viaje-**les informo

R **–no seas tan pesada Quinn, que estoy bien-**

Q **–lo que digas cariño-**rodaba los ojos

R **–te vi señora Fabray-Berry-**le señalo

Q **–esa era la idea-**canturreo

La diva solo negó con la cabeza mienta tenía una enorme sonrisa su esposa era una exagerada y para que ella lo dijera es que lo era.

Todas caminaron hacia la camioneta ahora, Beth llevaba cargando la maleta de su madre mientras Jess se ofreció a cargar las de la diva que le sonrío agradecida, todos estaban felices menos una pelinegra que iba seria, además de ver el comportamiento de Beth con la peliroja, lo que más le molestaba es ver la relación que tenía con las mamas de esta y como Lexy que casi no le gustaba ser cargada por ella que eran rara las ocasiones que la pequeña quería estar con ella, le encantaba estar con esa tipa.

Mel que estaba sentada en la parte de adelante como copiloto de la chica le susurro algo, que hizo que la pelirroja esbozara una sonrisa igual de grande como la del garo de Cherise.

Jess **– ¿entonces Beth cuanto llevas de novia con Montserrat?-**pregunto

Quinn que tomaba agua de una botella que llevaba en su equipaje casi se ahoga, si no fuera por su esposa que le pegaba algunas palmadas en su espalda, la morena frunció el ceño confundida pero al ver el guiño de Mel que le sonreía en el asiento del copiloto entendió todo y negó con la cabeza, tanto Beth y Montse estaban con cara de "_tierra trágame, escúpeme y vuele a tragar"._

Q **–Beth-**levanto la voz **– ¿cómo está eso que tú y Montserrat son novia? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?-**le miraba molesta

Beth **–mama… no es… mira… eso-**estaba nerviosa que parecía que el daría un soponcio

Q **–no quiero escusas, esto lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos a la casa, espero y tengas una buena respuesta para no habernos informado sobre esto señorita-**estaba molesta

R **–cálmate cariño-**trataba de tranquilizarla

Q **–me calmo-**suspiro, eso si la cara de molestia no la quito

Beth en el asiento de atrás tragaba grueso al igual que Montserrat, cosa que ninguna entendía ya que solo tenían que aclararles que era una broma, de su hermanita que se había salido de sus manos ese era el pensamiento de Beth, pero en el de Montse estaba que debía seguir con esa mentira porque no quería que la rubia estuviera pegada a esa estúpida que ahora le sonreía a su amiga, además de que eso entraba en su plan.

Montse **– ¡estúpida!-**susurro para ella

Beth **– ¿dijiste algo?-**le pregunto

Montse **–nada-**aseguro

Beth **–lo que digas-**no insistió, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás

La rubia madre estaba refunfuñando sobre que al pacer Beth no les tenía confianza para decirle eso, que se tenían que enterar de esa manera, que no se salvaría de una plática bastante seria, la morena estaba que no se aguantaba la risa pero se controló ya hablaría con ella apenas llegaran a la casa para explicarle que todo era una broma de su rubia hija pequeña, mientras tanto en la parte de adelante de la camioneta las dos chicos chocaron su manos sonriendo, sabían lo que habían causado, pero les daba risa la cara de Beth y Montse, porque no también la de la madre de la chica.

No tardaron más de 20 minutos cuando la chica amiga de la familia, la peliroja estaciono la camioneta en la entrada de la casa, Quinn ayuda a la morena a bajar de la camioneta mientras las chicas salían solas, bueno Jess sacaba a la morenita que se había colgado de ella cuando fue a ver por Beth como le dijo Mel, todas estaban abajo en eso varios hombres aparecieron.

–**bien venidas señoras Fabray-Berry-**saludaron

Q **–gracias-**agradeció **–podrían meter las maletas**-les pido

–**como ordene-**contesto

R **–niñas indíqueles sus cuartos, y Beth muéstrale el cuarto de invitados a Montserrat-**ordeno

Beth **–ok-**fue lo que contesto ante de empezar a subir las escaleras seguida de todas las demás chicas y de los hombres con las maletas

Las dos mujeres se quedaron paradas viendo hacia las escaleras, mientras una Jess con Lexy en brazos estaba detrás de ellas.

Jess **–antes que nada, quiero decirles que yo solo le seguí el juego a Mel-**les dijo

Q **– ¿de qué hablas?-**pregunto confundida mientras tomaba en brazos a Lexy que gustosa iba con ella

R **–habla que lo que pregunto acerca de la relación de Beth con Montse-**agrego

Q **– ¿cómo?-**frunció el ceño

Jess **–que lo que pregunte fue mentira ellas dos no están juntas, Mel me dio entender que quería jugar, así que le seguir el juego es por eso que hice esa pregunta ya que ninguna pudo negarlo cuando Melanie lo dijo-**sonrío

Q **– ¿entonces solo es un juego?-**pregunto entendiendo todo

Jess **–así es Mel, me medio explico en el transcurso del viaje aquí, que tenía la sospecha que las dos se gustaban o que estaban enamoradas, no entendí bien esa parte, pero que ninguna se lo decia, asi que fue por eso que accedí ayudarlas-**les conto, lo que nadie sabía era que la pelinegra tenía un plan entre manos que lastimaría a Beth

R **–a mí me parece que nuestra hija, tiene buen plan entre manos-**sonrió por eso

Q **–obvio es tu hija y me hija, tiene lo peor y lo mejor de nosotras dos, es calculadora, manipuladora, malosa, carácter Fabray cuando quiere algo, sarcástica, y si le sumíamos que es caprichosa, dedicada, inspiradora, sofisticada, egoísta, dramática, es la combinación de las dos en un 50%-**termino

R **–concuerdo contigo es un pequeño mostro-**sonrío

Jess **– ¿entonces que van hacer?-**les pregunto

Q **–seguir con el plan-**murmuro con una sonrisa maliciosa igual como cuando estaba en el instituto

R **–estoy de acuerdo-**negó con la cabeza y sonrío al ver esa sonrisa de su esposa que pocas veces dejaba ver

Jess **–ok-**dijo **–me tengo que ir quede de ir con Lana a su casa-**informo con un sonrisa boba

Q **–está bien-**sonrío **–eso sí quiero conocer a la persona que te hace que tengas esa sonrisa de boba enamora**-le grito al ver que la chica ya se iba corriendo

–**la misma que tú tienes cuando vez a Rachel, Quinnie-**dijeron detrás de ellas

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver encontrándose con una rubia ya mayor de como Rachel la había conocido.

Q **– ¡mama!-**chillo emocionada mientras la abrazaba tratando de no aplastar a la pequeñita que tenía en brazos

JF **–Quinnie, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estén aquí-**sonrió **–Rachel, hija dame un abrazo-**le hablo a la morena después de separarse de la su hija

R **– ¡mama!-**dándole un abrazo

Si escucharon bien Rachel le llama mama a la madre de la rubia, ya que Judy fue eso, cuando ella y Quinn empezaron una relación además de un gran apoyo cuando paso por un mal momento años atrás.

JF **–mírate Rachel-**le indicaba **–estas hermosa, definitivamente estar embarazada te sienta de maravilla-**le piropeaba

Q **–cálmate madre, que me pondré celosa-**bromeo

JF **–Quinn, que cosas dices-**le regaño **– ¿ya saben que van hacer?-**

R **–sí, pero queremos decírselos cuando estemos todos juntos, ósea hoy en la noche en la cena con papa Hiram y papi Leroy-**sonrió

JF **–eso me parece justo-**concordó y vio como Lexy la veía **– ¿a ver dónde están mi nieta más bonita?**-le preguntaba a Lexy que estaba en brazos de su madre rubia

Lexy **–Abu-**chillo en brazos de su madre removiéndose

JF **–ven aquí-**tomándola en brazos mientras la llenaba de besos por todos lados.

Lexy **–no Abu, cosquilas no, cosquilas no-**se retorcia por las cosquillas

La rubia y morena no podían quitar la sonrisa de la cara al ver a su hija riendo de esa manera y ver como la madre de ambas congeniaba muy bien con ella.

Q **–estas feliz, ¿no Rachel Berry?-**pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

R **–tu qué crees Quinn Fabray**-contesto en el mismo tono feliz

En eso se escucharon pisadas que venían del segundo piso, Mel bajaba corriendo las escaleras detrás de ellas los hombres que se despidieron de ellas con la mano, y más atrás venían Beth con la cabeza gacha mientras tenia entrelazada su mano con la de la pelinegra ojigrisasea.

Mel **– ¡abuela!-**grito emocionada

JF **–Mel, cariño-**la vio venir corriendo emocionada por lo cual tenía a Lexy a Quinn **– ¡Wow! Que grade ya estas, además de igualita a tu madre a tu edad-**le contaba

Mel **– ¿de verdad?**-preguntaba emocionada

JF **–de verdad cariño-**le sonreía al ver que la pequeña daba pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía, eso le recordaba a Rachel y más cuando la vio diciendo si cuando su pequeña le propuso matrimonio.

Beth **–abuela-**saludo con una sonrisa

JF **–Beth**-le miro **–mírate cada día estas más hermosa y también muy parecida a tu madre-**le miraba con una sonrisa, sonrisa que desaprecio al percatarse de su mano entrelazada con la de Montserrat además lo ojos rojos de su nieta **– ¿algo que contarme Beth?-**le pregunto seria

Beth **–este… yo…-**Montse le dio un codazo **–no… digo si… ella es Montserrat Balotelli… y es mi novia-**soltó rápidamente

JF **– ¿novia?-**susurro para ella como asimilándolo **–ok, mucho gusto Montserrat, soy Judy Fabray la abuela de Beth-**se presento

Montse **–el gusto es mío-**sonrió nerviosa

JF **–después hablaremos en privado Beth-**le susurro en el oído cuando la abrazo y esta asintió

Después de esa pequeña presentación y rencuentro, Judy se despidió diciendo que tenía que ir arreglarse para la cena que se llevaría esa misma noche, Rachel aprovecho que Quinn se llevó a Beth hablar al despacho para llamar a sus padres e informarles sobre que ya había llegado y de la cena para darles a conocer los sexos de los bebes, ellos encantados aceptaron, la morena colgó diciéndoles que tenía que ver qué es lo que hacían sus pequeñas, para despedirse con un hasta la noche.

La morena colgó la llamada y camino hacia el despacho, encontrándose en la sala a Melanie jugando con Lexy unos carritos, mientras Monserrat estaba pensativa. La morena siguió su camino hasta el despacho, entro encontrándose con una escena que no se esperaba.

R **– ¿qué pasa?-**pregunto al ver llorar a su hija

Q **–acaban de romperle el corazón-**le susurro intentado que Beth no escuchara

R **– ¿qué paso, Beth?-**pregunto **–confía en mi-**se acercó a ella

Beth **–le confesé lo que siento por ella-**le respondió **–me rechazo-**bajo la cabeza, la morena la abrazo y Beth le contaba lo que había pasado.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Beth hizo lo que su madre le había dicho asi que llevo a Montserrat al cuarto de invitados.

Beth **–este es tu cuarto-**le indico mientras abría la puerta para que entraran mientras cargaba la maleta de la chica **–mi habitación está a dos puertas, cualquier cosas que necesites no dudes en decírmelo a mí o mis madres-**le dijo

Montse **–está bien-**le miro **–mira Beth, no sé qué jueguito se trae tu hermanita con la tonta esa de la peliroja, pero de una vez te digo que no me metan esa esas estupideces-**le espeto molesta

Beth **–no le llames tonta a Jess-**le recrimino molesta **–que no la conoces para que hables así-**la miro

Montse **–no me importa, así que déjala de defender-**grito molesta

Beth **–no la voy a dejar de defender ella es mi amiga, así que no lo hare-**subio el volumen de su voz

Montse **–eres una maldita mujeriega-**le grito llena de ira **–dices que quieres estar con solo una, pero no haces nada, con todas coqueteas, si no es la azafata del avión es tu amiguita esta-**estaba realmente molesta o más bien celosa

Beth **–y si soy una mujeriega a ti que más te da-**le grito **–es verdad que quiero estar con solo una persona, pero no lo puedo hacer porque la persona a la que quiero no me quiere de la misma manera**-exploto

Montse **–como te va a querer, de seguro sabe de todas y todos los novios y novias que has tenido, de seguro es por eso que no te ve como algo seria, si eso deja ver que eres una fácil**-no sabía porque estaba diciendo todo eso

Beth **–no lo puedo creer, la última persona que pensé que me diría algo así serias tú, ¿quieres saber porque la persona que quiero no me hace caso?-**le pregunto aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Montse **–dímelo-**exigió **–tal vez así comprenda-**le miro molesta

Beth **–porque no te lo preguntas a ti misma-**le dijo **–ya que eres tu**-le soltó de un tirón

Montse **– ¿qué?-**grito sorprendida **–debes estar bromeando-**estaba que no se lo creía

Beth **–no, no es ninguna broma, peor no te preocupes yo ya entendí que tú no sentirás nunca nada por mí, ahora que bajemos le aclarare a mi madre que lo que dijo Jess no es nada cierto-**le aseguro

Montse **–ni se te ocurra, no negaras nada ¿entendiste?-**le miro molesta **–fingirás ser mi novia frente a tu familia, si no quieres que le diga a Roger sobre esto-**le advirtió

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

La rubia hija termino su recuerdo allí, no quería decirle lo demás a su madres, porque ellas harían algo, además eso es algo que ella debería solucionar.

Q **– ¿por eso la presentaste a tu abuela como tu novia?**-le pregunto después de escuchar lo que le conto

Beth **–si, pero como no sabía que tú ya sabias que era un juego además ella me presiono frente a ella, y no podía no decir eso-**trato de sonreír pero sus madres sabían que estaba sufriendo

R **–estamos contigo cariño, te apoyaremos**-le sonrió y abrazo **–si quieres seguir con esto adelante, pero tienes que aclararle todo a esa chica, que no puede mentir así, sobre esto-**le advirtió

Beth **–lo se mama, hablare con ella-**

Q **–bien aclarado esto, es mejor salir para empezar a preparar la cena-**sonrió **–y tu actúa normal, dile que te regañamos por no decirnos sobre su relación y nada más, solo has lo que tu pienses bien-**le miro **–pero eso sí, esto no quiere decir que aceptemos que mientas sobre esto-**le señalo

Beth **–lo sé**-le vio **–prometo arreglarlo lo antes posible**-le sonrió

Las tres salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la sala, donde Melanie jugaba con Lexy y Montserrat al escucharla volteo a verlas, vio algo que no le gusto en la mirada de las más grandes de ahí, pero el rencor, dolor, y odio es lo que encontró en la mira de Beth, y sin saber por qué le dolido.

Q **–con Rachel iremos a preparar la cena, así que Beth te encargo que le des un baño a la pequeñita esa-**señalo a su pequeña que acaba de manchar a Mel con la pintura de un bolígrafo que había ahí.

Beth **–cuenta con eso-**confirmo

R **–ok, no hagan de las suyas, mientras su madre y yo estamos en la cocina**-sonrió

Mel **–como crees mama-**le sonrío

Las dos adultas desaparecieron con dirección a la cocina, mientras dejaban atrás a las jóvenes.

Mel **–llevare a Lexy a limpiarla-**señalándola ya que se había manchado al igual que ella

Beth **–está bien-**asintió **–ten cuidado, en un momento iré a bañarla-**le indico

Mel **–ok-**fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

Montse **–y bien, ¿qué te dijo tus madres?-**fue lo que pregunto

Beth **–me dijeron que debí haberles dicho antes **_**"lo nuestro"**_**, pero me dijeron que si era feliz no podían hacer nada-**le conto mientras la miraba con furia

Montse **–muy bien, muy bien así me gusta-**sonrío

Beth **–que te quede claro esto, me voy a vengar y tú vas a suplicar que me tenga ¿y qué crees que voy hacer?-**pregunto, esta negó con la cabeza **–no lo voy hacer, voy hacer que llores, te voy a humillar, te voy pisotear, vas a rogar, me pedirás, suplicaras y yo solo me reiré, eso tenlo por seguro, y díselo a Courtney-**termino

Montse **– ¿cómo?-**se tensó al escuchar ese nombre

Beth **–como lo supe, lo intuí a la única que le hecho algo para que quiera vengarse a sido a ella, ¿pero realmente sabes lo que paso para que yo le hiciera eso?-**pregunto y la pelinegra la miro confundida

Montse **–lo supuse-**sonrío **–cuando averigües lo que realmente paso, ni te esfuerces en pedir perdón porque dudo que te lo pueda dar o si, eso no lo sabré hasta que pase, a partir de ahora Montserrat Balotelli, no existes para mí, voy hablar con mis madres y les voy a decir que te regresas a Los Angeles, porque ni creas que voy a dejar que regreses con nosotras a Nueva York**-le miro

Montse **–tú no puedes hacer eso, es acaso quieres que le diga tus madres lo que le hiciste a esa chica, que por tu culpa casi si suicida, ¿eso quieres?-**le pregunto

Beth **–no te esfuerces en decírselos que ella saben lo que realmente paso, todo se los cuento, no tengo secretos con ellas, así que ni desempaques porque te regresas a Los Angeles, no me vas arruinar mis vacaciones en Nueva York, porque mi familia solo se quedara una semana aquí, para después regresar y terminar las vacaciones ahí-**le miro molesta **–mientras estés aquí, no te me acerques ya no eras nada para mí, y no te creas que por lo que siento por ti, porque eso también ahora se convertido en odio, rencor un cosa que hagas y te juro que te vas arrepentir, y no solo tú, así que olvídate de tu maldita venganza, porque no querrás que yo me vengue porque lo pagaras con sangre-**sonrió con la misma sonrisa de perra a cargo que tuviera su madre años atrás **–voy a bañar Lexy-**le informo **–te quedas en tu casa-**para después irse y perderse en las escaleras

Montse _**–** ¡maldita sea!**-**_exclamo en su cabeza _**–**esto está mal, muy mal-se dejó caer el sillón –no debería sentir esto, ¡demonios! Siempre me dijeron no juegues con juego te vas a quemar y hay voy yo y no hago caso, ¡me queme! ¡Me queme! ¡Perdí! ¡Perdí! ¡Me enamore! ¡Caí ante ella! ¡Estoy jodida! ¡Bien jodida y enamorada de alguien que ahora me odia y aborrece! ¡Soy estúpida!****__-se recriminaba__** –**Shawn, tenía razón, ella me dijo que me podía enamorar, me pidió dejara eso de la venganza pero no lo hice, y ahora que, ella me odia, y con toda la razón, además ahora ni siquiera estoy segura de que Courtney me haya dicho la verdad**-**_cerro sus ojos para después levantarse e irse a su cuarto

Beth había ido subido las escaleras con un solo pensamiento que era querer golpear a esa estúpida pelinegra, todavía podía escuchar sus palabras.

_*******FlashBack*******_

Beth **–que le vas a decir, ese imbécil me tiene miedo al igual que sus amigos-**le grito

Montse **–cierto, pero no querrás que se corra el rumor sobre que te acostaste con todos y cada uno de tus novios, quieres que te señalen como una zorra, no lo creo**-le miro

Beth **– ¿por qué haces esto?-**le pregunto molesta **– ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto? Pensé que eras mi amiga**-bajo la cabeza

Montse **–nunca seria amiga de una estúpida como tú, que solo juega con los sentimientos de los demás, como hiciste con esa chica que casi se suicida, cuando le dijiste que el salir con ella era una apuesta-**le grito

Beth **–espera…-**analizo lo que acaba de decir **–entonces… ¿te acercaste a mí solo para vengarte?-**pregunto apretando la mandíbula

Montse **–sí, me acerque con la intensión de que te enamoraras de mí, cosa que conseguí, pero lo demás no salió como tenía planeado, no tenía que aparecer esa estúpida azafata, ni tu amiguita la peliroja, nada de eso estaba en mis planes y mucho menos tener que viajar a este pueblucho, pero tenía que estar cerca de ti, hacer que me vieras con otros ojos, y lo conseguí, tú me quieres yo no lo hago, y sufres con ello, esa es la mejor recompensa**-se rio

La rubia apretó la mandíbula y los puños, estaba a punto de estallar contra esa pelinegra pero se contuvo no valía la pena, así que decidido seguirle el juego, hasta que viera como vengarse.

Beth **–voy hacer lo que dices-**le dijo antes de darse la vuelta **– ¿no vienes?-**pregunto secamente

*******Fin FlashBack*******

La rubia salió de ese mal recuerdo y camino hacia la habitación de Mel que jugaba con Lexy en la cama.

En la cocina Quinn y Rachel preparaban la comida para la cena de la noche, además de algún aperitivo para que comieran ahora, pero sin querer había escuchado lo que Beth le había dicho a Montserrat, y se sorprendieron por lo fría que podía llegar a ser su hija.

Q **–esa chica se quiso vengar de Beth-**estaba molesta **–no la quiero aquí-**miraba a su esposa

R **–no te preocupes, no sé cuánto tiempo se quede, pero eso si tendremos una plática con ella-**le informo

Q **–estoy de acuerdo, nadie se mete con mi familia y menos juega con mi hija, esto no se quedara así Rach**-le miraba **–eso sí, hay que hablar de nuevo con Beth, no puede hacer lo mismo que le hizo esa chica, no la hemos educado de esa manera, y no puede rebajarse al nivel de ellas-**

R **–eso es seguro, lo que entendí que dijo esa chica su venganza viene a consecuencia de la chica esa Courtney James, la que se pasó a suicidar,** por culpa de un juego de los antiguos amigos de Beth-le contaba

Q **–así es, pero recuerda que los padres de la chica, nos explicaron que no solo ese fue el factor que la llevo a cometer eso, si no que tiene problemas de depresión, así que cuando Beth le dijo eso, por querer ser sincera y no engañarla, porque le había tomado cariño, entonces ella intento suicidarse**-

R **–cierto-**concordó **–pero también, esa chica quiso chantajear a Beth, y como esta no se dejó, le juro venganza, y es así como Montserrat entra en esto-**negro con la cabeza **–pero de algo estoy segura, esta chica quiere a Beth, pero ahora le será difícil que nuestra pequeña le crea-**le dijo

Q **–yo tambien, vi como la mira, y como le consumieron los celos con la azafata y Jess, solo que ahora con todo este drama alrededor será difícil, y más con el orgullo de Beth-**negro con la cabeza **–eso lo saco de mi-**sonrió por eso

R **–por supuesto el orgullo Fabray ante todo-**le sonrió estando de acuerdo con eso

Q **–es mejor terminar con todo esto, para llamar comer a las chicas y dejar la comida de la cena preparada-**le sonrió robándole un beso

R **– ¡ey!-**sonrío

Q **–te amo-**se acercó y la abrazo dejando sus brazos en la espalda de la morena pero sin apretarla mucho por el vientre crecido de la morena

R **–yo también te amo-**le contesto antes de unirse en un beso, en eso estaban cuando al rubia sintió que le dieron una patadita en el abdomen, haciéndola que se separa de los labios de la morena con los ojos abiertos como plato al igual que la ojichocolate **–son ellos**-exclamo emocionada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y una inmensa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Q **–son ellos-**susurro con un hilo de voz, mientras posaba sus manos en el vientre de su esposa **–son ellos mi vida, son nuestros hijos, nuestros**-hablaba emocionada como si fuera la primera vez, bueno la verdad es que si lo era, ya que por primera vez tendrían gemelos

R **–si, Quinn, nuestro hijos-**decia con la voz entre cortada al ver lo emocionaba que estaba la rubia

La rubia se incoó frente al abdomen de la morena mientras seguía acariciándolo con sus manos.

Q **–hola mis amores, soy mami Quinn, quiero que sepan que con mama Rachel, estamos muy emocionados esperándolos, además que nos morimos por ver su carita, sus ojos, por abrazarlos-**le hablaba dulcemente como solo ella podía hacerlo **–les queremos, Tammy mi pequeña, Bastean mi campeón, los amo**-les dijo y le dio un beso en el vientre y apoyo su cabeza en este **– ¿qué dicen? Que también nos quieren-**en eso estaba cuando sintió una patita en el rostro **– ¡Wow!-**se sorprendió **–ellos serán futbolistas-**bromeo **–sí que patean duro-**le contaba a su esposa cuando se levantó sin dejar se acariciar su pancita, mientras la morena la veía emocionada por lo que decia **–me patearon Rachel, ellos me patearon, no se quien fuera, pero me patearon-**se quejó con una enorme sonrisa

R **–te amo, te amo-**le besaba los labios **–como no amarte, si tú lo haces muy fácil, estoy tan feliz que tú seas la madre de mis hijos, eras la mejor-**le beso

Q **–yo también, estoy feliz que tú seas la madre de mis hijos, que me des este regalo, ver crecer a estos de aquí, además de ver como amas a nuestras hijas, asi que si alguien es la mejor, esa eres tu mi amor, te amo Rachel, te amor como nunca imagine hacerlo, te amo-**termino dándole un beso en los labios a la morena que la recibió gustosa

Un beso lleno de felicidad, solo ellas dos compartiendo uno de los mejores momentos que pueden tener como es sentir la primera patadita de su bebe, no es que nunca lo hubieran hecho, tenían 3 hijas, pero con cada una era diferente, era como la primera vez, y se emocionaban igual, para ellas era lo mejor del embarazo, eso significaba que sus bebes estaban haciendo acto de presencia, para que les tomaran en cuanta, que ellos también estaban ahí, que querían su atención, y así se los darían.

* * *

**N2:**

Segundo capítulo de _**Glee Club Come Back Home**_, aquí escribí un poco sobre como es Beth y sus problemas su carácter y el aprecio que tiene con Quinn refiriéndome a su carácter y orgullo, además dejamos ver como Mel quiere hacerle de cupido sin saber el plan de Montserrat para vengarse de su hermana, como la nombrada se enamorada sin darse cuenta de Beth, también la aparición de Judy.

La cena, ¿Qué creen que pase cuando se enteren de los sexos de los bebes? ¿Qué les parecerá los nombres de estos a los abuelos? ¿Se ira Montserrat? ¿Qué hará Mel al enterarse de la dichosa venganza de Montserrat contra su hermana? ¿Dónde está Beth? ¿Culpa de quien es que Beth desapareciera? ¿Quién eres, y por qué quieres patearme el trasero al estilo Lima Heist Adjacents? ¿Quién es Valerie López? ¿Qué hacia Beth con una López? Eso y mucho más en el tercer capítulo de Glee Club Come Back Home.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**¿Dónde está Beth?**_

_Shion&Severely: 3_


	4. Chapter 3: Donde esta Beth

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Agradezco comentarios:**

_**Cariithoopreina:**__bueno, si es posible que Valerie sea de la misma edad que Beth, como en este caso un año mayor que ella, pero eso sabrás cómo es paso en los siguientes capítulos, porque si te digo por aquí, la sorpresa se quitara. Un beso y gracias por tu comentario._

* * *

**Chapter 3: ¿Dónde está Beth?**

La hora de la cena había llegado así que en ese instante tanto los padres de la morena Hiram y Leroy llegaban a la casa de las chicas, acompañados de Judy que se la habían encontrada en la entrada.

–**Judy, querida es bueno verte-**saludaba un Hiram bien vestido con una botella de vino en la mano

–**Lo mismo digo Hiram, Leroy-**les sonreía

–**estas hermosa esta noche-**comento Leroy

–**Uno no pierde el glamur-**soltó y se rio

–**lo mismo digo querida-**señalando su traje que portaba

En eso estaban cuando la puerta fue abierta por una rubia de 16 años, que portaba una enorme sonrisa.

–**se van a quedar toda la noche ahí, platicando sobre su ropa o van a entrar y saludaran a su hermosa nieta ósea yo-**se señaló con una enorme sonrisa

– **¡oh por dios! si eres una Rachel en potencia-**comento Leroy abrazando a la chica

–**ni que lo digas, ya viste que esta igual de intensa que nuestra Rachie-**sonreía Hiram

–**Así que soy intensa-**escucharon detrás de ellos

–**Es Rachel, ¿verdad?-**pregunto a lo que todos asintieron **–oh, claro que no pequeña-**nervioso

–**Porque será que no les creo-**les miro con los ojos entrecerrados

–**ya cariño deja en paz a mis suegros-**sonrió la rubia ojiverde amelada mientras la abrazaba por detrás

–**Pero…-**trataba de replicar pero fue callada con un beso de su esposa **–no es justo-**comento con un puchero

–**nada es esta vida es justo amor-**comento

–**Veo que no cambian, siguen igual de enamoradas como cuando se hicieron novias-**agrego Hiram

–**Eso nos alegra-**sonrió feliz Leroy

–**No podría no enamorarme cada día más de esta hermosura-**contestaba una Quinn con un brillo especial en los ojos mientras acariciaba el vientre abultado de su esposa

–**tanto dulzura me dará diabetes-**se escuchó un vocecita detrás de todos ellos

–**pero mira nada mas quien lo dice-**contesto la morena **–la que no puede decirle que no a su mejor amiga ¿Anastasia? ¿Anya? Que era ¿verdad?-**sonrió

– **¡Mama!-**se quejó la rubiecita menor ruborizándose furiosamente **–asi hola abus-**saludo a los Berry

–**Si cambia de tema-**siguió la morena

–**hola la pequeña, mira lo hermosa que estas eres igualita a tu madre al igual que Beth-**comento mirando a la adolescente que se ruborizaba por alago

–**sí, pero yo soy más bonita que esta-**señalo a Beth

– **¡Oye!-**se quejó la susodicha

–**Solo digo la verdad-**se encogió de hombros

Todos estaban con una enorme sonrisa por eso, hacia casi un año que no las veían, y la verdad es que tenerlas ahí a todos era lo mejor, pero faltaba alguien y de eso se dieron cuanta.

–**Como que hace falta alguien ¿no?-**pregunto Hiram

–**sí, una enanita, morenita, igualita a Rachel de pequeña-**siguió Leroy

En eso escucharon como unos piececitos a toda velocidad bajaban las escaleras y corría hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

– **¡Abus!-**chillo emocionada

– **¡Wow pequeña que enorme estas!-**la lanzaba hacia arriba haciendo que soltara carcajadas

–**Ota vez-**pidió cuando su abue Leroy la bajo

–**sí, estas enorme, aunque eso si estas más alta que tu mama Rachel cuando tenía tu edad-**comento Hiram ganándose una mirada asesina de su hija

– **¡Papa!-**le advirtió **–ya dejen de meterse conmigo y vamos a la sala para decirle sobre nuestros bebes-**les ordeno

Todos obedecieron lo que dijo la morena sin quejarse, porque la verdad es que se morían por saber los sexos y los nombres.

–**esperen… Beth cariño ¿y tu novia?-**pregunto Judy

–**eso…-**se puso nerviosa

Tanto la rubia y la morena se dieron cuenta de eso y decidieron intervenir para ayudarla.

–**Montserrat está en su cuarto-**contesto Rachel **–Hija puedes ir por ella-**le sonrió

–**Este… claro**-se levantó de su asiento donde se había sentado

Mientras la rubia iba por Montserrat la rubia y la morena ponían al tanto a todo de los que había pasado y de lo que realmente la chica había buscado, todos estaban sorprendidos y molestos por eso, pero Quinn y Rachel les aseguraron que pronto resolverían eso, así que les pidieron actuar de manera discreta, cosa que para todos no iba a ser sencillo pero lo intentarían.

–**No sé qué se crea esa muchachita para hacer esto-**espetaba molesta Judy

–**Tranquila mama-**la rubia estaba igual que su madre pero se controlaba **–hay que actuar normal, mañana hablaremos con ella y le pediremos que se mantenga alejada de Beth y de nuestra familia-**aseguro la rubia

–**Eso me parece bien-**concordó Hiram

En eso estaban cuando Beth hizo su aparición con Montserrat que veía a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa como si ya supiera que todos estaban enterados de lo que había hecho.

–**buenas noches-**saludo

–**Buenas noches-**contestaron todos

–**bueno como ya todos están aquí, les informamos que estos que están aquí-**señalo el vientre de la morena

– **¿Qué son?-**pregunto una Mel impaciente mientras sonreía a su madre morena

–**Serán… una niña y…-**la hacía de emoción **–un niño-**soltó sin más

– **¿Un niño?-**exclamaron todos sorprendidos

–**un niño en la familia**-brincaron mientras se abrazaban

–**Por fin un hombrecito en esta familia de puras niñas-**gritaba un Hiram emocionado

–**cálmate Hiram, que también tendremos otra princesita-**le regañaba Leroy

–**Cierto, otra nena que consentir-**sonreía

–**Cierto otros nietos**-sonreía un Judy con lágrimas en los ojos

–**¡no! ¿Niño?, ¿Por qué?-**dramatizaba la rubiecita menor **– ¿un niño?, ¿mami lo podemos regalar cuando nazca?-**pregunto _"inocentemente"_

– **¿qué?... ¡Melanie Michelle Fabray-Berry!-**grito la rubia

–**Ya, perdón-**se disculpaba **–yo solo decia-**sonrió

–**Pues no andes diciendo-**le regaño su madre morena

–**como les decimos es un niño y una niña, y ya tienen nombre-**les comunico la rubia **–espero que les gusten los nombres, la niña se llamara Tammy Elise Fabray-Berry y el nene será Bastean Jun Fabray-Berry-**les informo

–**Me gustan-**sonrió Judy

–**A mi igual-**concordaron los dos Berry

–**para mi están bien-**sonrió Mel

– **¿Y tú Beth?-**pregunto la morena ya que vio a su hija muy distraída además de un poco seria

– **¿este yo?... me gustan**-sonrió tratando de que pasara desapercibida su falta de emoción

–**Qué bueno**-como si le creyera

Estuvieron platicando sobre lo que el médico le dijo, todos estaban emocionados escuchando todo lo que les contaban, también como sintieron las primeras pataditas, y como Quinn decia que los dos iban a ser futbolistas por lo fuerte que patean, ya que le patearon la cara, así estuvieron hasta que sirvieron la comida que paso entre más platicas.

Pero lo que no paso desapercibido para la morena y rubia es que Beth no estaba para nada bien, lo podían ver en su mirada que estaba apagada ya que no tenía el mismo brillo que desprendía hasta el día de ayer, ya no sonreía y si lo hacía era forzadamente, sabían que lo que Monserrat había hecho le estaba afectando de verdad, tenían que hablar con ella para que les platicara que sentía, pero eso sería hasta mañana porqué hora tenían una cena, edemas que tenían que hablar con Monserrat y hacerle saber que ya sabía lo de su plan y pedirle que se alejara definitivamente de Beth, porque sabían quería lo mejor.

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas de los Berry más las de Judy Fabray, lo que hizo que Beth sonriera sinceramente lo que les dio a sus madres un poco de alivio porque esa era una señal de que la chica quería superar lo que había pasado.

Montserrat era otra cosa estaba nerviosa y se le notaba pero también estaba asustada porque alguien de la mesa no le dejaba de lanzar miradas matadoras además de estarle pateando por debajo la mesa, estaba segura de que todas ahí ya sabían sobre su venganza y eso le daba un poco de miedo porque sabía que ellas le pedirían que se fuera y se alejara de Beth, estaba consiente que lo tenía que hacer pero su corazón no lo quería, estaba enamorada de Beth y no quería estar separada de ella, pero era algo que ella se buscó por actuar son conocer la verdad completamente, dejándose manipular por alguien que no estaba bien.

Al término de la cena los Berry con Judy se ofrecieron a lavar los trastes alegando que ellas habían cocinado, ellas no pusieron quejas en nada ya que no querían hacerlo.

Monserrat que no se sentía nada cómoda decidió retirarse, Beth también hizo lo propio alegando que estaba cansada, ninguno puso queja alguna solo le pidieron que si podía acostar a Lexy, la cual ya estaba durmiendo en el sillón alado de su madre rubia, la rubia adolescente encantada acepto y con ayuda de Mel se encamino escaleras arriba.

En la pequeña cabecita de la rubia más pequeña ya estaba maquilando un plan para hacer pagar a esa chica, por lo que le quería hacer a su hermana, son decir ni una palabra se retiró a su cuarto mientras su maléfica cabecita rubia estaba ya con un plan perfectamente estructurado.

–**Perfecto-**sonrió mientras entraba a su cuarto

En la sala todos los que estaban sentados bastante contrariados por lo que les habían dicho.

–**es que no puedo creer que una niña de 16 años este haciendo eso-**espeto seria Judy

–**Pues nosotros solo escuchamos lo que Beth le reclamaba por su venganza**-les comento a todos

–**es que la venganza por lo que paso con esa tal Courtney, es que de seguro la chica le mintió sobre lo que paso y ella lo tomo en sus manos-**estaba molesto pero creo que comprendía lo que pasaba

–**Estoy de acuerdo con Leroy-**hablo Hiram

Así siguieron platicando sobre eso y más sobre los bebes que venían en camino, en la parte de arriba a Beth término de acomodar a Lexy en su camita, y ella se dirigió a su cuarto, pero al entrar se encontró con Monserrat sentada en su cama.

– **¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto seria

–**Estoy segura que todos saben sobre la venganza**-le miro

–**Pues si es así, te puedo asegurar que no he sido yo quien lo diga, ¿quieres quitarte de mi cama?-**le pido fríamente

–**Está bien-**se levantó de esta **–Beth**-le llamo **–yo… quería pedirte perdón**-le miro tristemente

–**Te dije que lo harías, yo no sé si pueda**-le miro **–estoy furiosa contigo, todo lo que pude sentir por ti, se convirtió en rencor y odio-**le decia **–mira vete-**le indico la puerta de su cuarto **–no quiero verte-**le miro seria

–**Beth, yo… te quiero… no te amo**-le confesaba **–estoy enamorada de ti-**la rubia la miro furiosa

–**déjate de estupideces si me amaras jamás hubieras hecho esto de tu maldita venganza que no tenía ningún argumento para hacerla-**le recriminaba

–**lo sé, me di cuenta de eso ahora, pero de verdad Beth, me enamore de ti, te amo, por favor créeme**-le rogo

–**¡lárgate de aquí!-**le grito **–no te quiero escuchar**-la pelinegra le miro** –¡que te largues!-le **grito furiosa al ver que no se movía

La pelinegra dejo salir lágrimas de sus ojos antes de retirarse de la habitación dándole una última mirada a la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

– **¡Maldita sea!-**grito **– ¿por qué hace esto? ¿Qué gana mintiéndome así? Cree que soy tan estúpida para creer que ahora me ama, cuando hace rato me dijo que era una de las peores personas, una caso si Monserrat Balotelli tu estas muerta desde este instante, no te quiero en mi vida-**estaba furiosa necesitaba calmar su ira, por lo cual se acercó a su ventana **–cierto, cuando en estoy enojado me calma un paseo-**vio su ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de una árbol **–de algo me debe servir el a ver sido niña exploradora además de que mami Quinn me llevara a escalar-**sonrió por eso

La rubia poco a poco logro subirse a la rama que daba a su ventana lo bueno es que tenía buen equilibrio, porque si no hubiera terminado estrellada en el suelo, después de ya estar segura en el árbol empezó a descenderlo lo que fue más fácil de lo que pensó una vez sana y salva en el suelo camino sin dirección sin ser vista por nadie.

–**bien solo caminare un poco, no creo que me aleje mucho-**caminando sin saber por donde

La rubia seguía caminando pensando en todo lo que había pasado en un solo día, primero estaba feliz porque vendrían de visita a Lima, vería a sus abuelos Hiram y Leroy, y su abuela Judy y porque iría a visitar a su difunto abuelo Russel, además veía con ella Monserrat la chica de la cual se había enamorada, pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando esta confeso que solo se había cercado a ella para vengarse al hacerla enamorarse de ella, estaba furiosa con ella porque había caído en la trampa se enamoró de ella como nunca lo había hecho, la chica estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que había caminado sin rumbo.

– **¡¿dónde demonios estoy?!-**se preguntó un poco asustada

Ya que había llegado a un barrio que no conocía y que no le daba muy buena espina ya que casi todas las bardas y casa estaban grafiadas, además que se veía peligroso.

– **¿ahora como regreso a mi casa? Y para el colmo de males no traje el maldito celular-**se recriminaba mientras caminaba buscando a alguien que le pudiera ayudar **–todo esto es por culpa de la maldita de Monserrat si ella no hubiera dicho nada ahorita estaría en mi cama descansando como se debe-**estaba molesta **–no pero tenía que venir a decirme que me quería, que estaba enamorada de mí, si estúpida-**seguía caminando

Siguió caminando en busca de alguna tienda o algo para poder pedir indicaciones de donde exactamente estaba pero al parecer no había nadie, al menos llevaba su reloj con ella por lo que sabía que eran las 9:15 pm, en eso estaba cuando alguien se le acerco.

–**dame todo lo que tengas-**le ordeno

– **¡Qué demonios!-**grito mientras se daba vuelta **– ¡oye!-**grito cuando el tipo le arrebato el reloj y se echó a correr **– ¡maldito!-**chillo echándose a correr tras el **– ¡ven aquí!-**grito corriendo tras el **– ¡maldito ladrón!-**mientras lo seguía **– ¡devuélveme eso!-**lo perseguía

El ladrón corría un poco más delante de la rubia pero esta no se quedaba atrás y lo estaba casi alcanzando cuándo llego hacia un lugar donde doblo, la rubia apresuro su correr pero cuando lo hizo se topó no solo con el chico si no con 4 más y se detuvo, mientras los cinco la miraban de arriba abajo.

– **¿Así que tu una princesita se atreve a llamar a mi hermano ladrón?-**pregunto un chico bastante musculoso

–**si**-contesto **–algún problema con eso-**le miro, no iba mentir estaba temiendo por su vida pero no iba a dejar que lo vieran

– **¡¿Cómo te atreves?!**-le grito

–**Me atrevo porque es verdad, tu hermano es un ladrón-**informo **–me ha robado mi reloj que es un regalo de mi abuelo-**les vio molesta

–**Eso no es verdad-**mintió el dichoso chico

–**oh, Claro que es verdad, si no miren lo que tiene en la mano-**señaló al chico que quiso guardarlo **–lo ven-**les dijo **–es un ladrón-**sentencio

–**veo que tienes agallas, para ser una niña rica-**menciono el mismo chico **–pero aquí nadie llama ladrón a nadie-**le miro molesto

–**Bueno si no quieren que le llame ladrón, pues que no ande robando cosas ajenas-**dictamino

– **¡Cállate!-**grito el ladroncete

–**No me grites imbécil-**le empujo haciendo que el chico chocara con una motocicleta que estaba estacionada ahí

– **¡uyyy!-**se escuchó

–**Ya te fregaste**-le miro el chico fortachón

En eso estaban cuando una chica de piel bronceada y de unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo apareció.

– **¡te voy a patear el trasero al estilo de Lima Heist Adjacents!**-le grito al ver su motocicleta en el suelo

La rubia abrió los ojos enormemente no porque le hubiera asustado sí que la chica que estaba frente a ella era hermosa, su piel contrarrestando con la luna de ese momento y sus hermosos ojos.

Todos los que estaban ahí decidieron escapar de ahí, sabían que si su líder estaba enojado de seguro también a ellos les tocaba.

–**tu Dan, ¡dame eso!-**le apunto hacia la mano, el chico asustado se lo dio y corrió lo más lejos posible.

La latina de ojos azules le miro de arriba abajo como analizándola, para después sonreír.

– **¿Quién eres?-**pregunto la rubia **– ¿y porque quieres patearme el trasero al estilo Lima Heist Adjacents?-**le miro seria

–**eso princesita a ti no te importa-**contesto bruscamente

–**claro que me importa ya que soy a la que le quieres patear el trasero-**le miro molesta.

–**Vale niñita, toma-**le tiro su reloj

–**gracias, creo-**le agradeció

–**no me agradezcas, que me tienes que pagar lo de mi moto**-señalo a la motocicleta

–**Ok-**le miro **–en mi defensa ese chico tuvo la culpa-**alzo las manos como _"yo no fui" _

–**No me importa, porque tú lo vas a pagar**-le informo

–**Ni siquiera sé quién eres**-le grito **–y si quiero no te pago nada-**le miro furiosa

–**Eso lo veremos amorcito**-se le empezó acercar

– **¡Déjame!-**grito trato de zafarse del agarre de esta

–**Eres muy bonita**-sonreía mientras la acariciaba las piernas

– **¡Que me sueltes!-**chillo mientras con todas sus fuerzas la empujaba haciendo que esta callera de sentón al suelo

– **¡Auch!-**se quejó desde el suelo del cual se levantó rápidamente **–ahora si conocerás que nadie se me te conmigo rubita, conocerás lo que es ser golpeada por alguien de Lima Heist Adjacents-**estaba furiosa

–**eso lo veremos-**contesto Beth

La chica ojiazul se le fue con todo a Beth pero esta esquivaba los golpes ágilmente, ahora a gradecía a su madre rubia que convenciera a su mami Rachel de que la dejara ir a clases de artes marciales mixtas, defensa personal, karate, full contact, Maui thai, boxeo y más, así que ahora le hacía fácil defenderse y esquivar los golpes, pero no quería decir que no recibía algunos, pero la otra chica es la que estaba peor.

Beth soltó un golpe bastante fuerte dándole en la mandíbula a la chica haciéndola caer al suelo, sangrando de la nariz y boca, la rubia al verla se acercó.

–**mira, chica dejémoslo así, no estás bien-**le miraba preocupada **–te pagare lo de tu moto y te llevare a un hospital para que te curen-**se acercaba ayudarla a levantarse

–**está bien, pero solo lo de la moto, no me gustan los hospitales, a parte estoy bien-**aceptando su mano para levantarse

–**Creo que lo del hospital estaría bien, mira como esta-**le miraba

–**ya dije que no-**le miro molesta

–**ok, pero no te enfades, mira soy Beth Fabray-Berry-**se presentó

–**Valerie López-**contesto

–**Gusto en conocerte López-**le miro con una pequeña sonrisa

–**Lo mismo digo Fabray**-negó con la cabeza **– ¿qué hace una persona como tú por aquí?**-le pregunto

– **¿Una persona como yo?-**pregunto confundida

–**una persona rica**-le contesto

–**Ah ok, bueno la verdad es que me perdí-**se avergonzó

– **¿En serio?-**pregunto con una sonrisa

–**Si-**le miro **–me escape de mi casa, camine y camine, heme aquí-**le sonrió

– **¿Peleaste con tus padres?-**pregunto **–perdón, no quería entrometerme**-se disculpo

–**No te preocupes, no es nada de eso-**negó con la cabeza **–mis madres son las mejores, solo que estaba alguien a la que no quería ver-**volteo al vista hacia la nada

–**Por lo que veo, es alguien importante**-le miro **– ¿no?-**le sonrió

–**Así es-**le volteo ver por un segundo para después volver a ver a la nada

– **¿Un amor?-**pregunto

–**Sí, bueno realmente pensé que era mi amiga**-contaba

En la casa de las Fabray-Berry seguían platicando sin haberse dado cuenta que Beth no estaba, todos estaban en la sala platicando, cuando una rubia de 11 años bajaba corriendo las escaleras con una cara de preocupada.

–**¡mamas!-**exclamo apenas llego a la sala

–**Melanie ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no grites y no bajes corriendo las escaleras?-**reprendió su madre rubia

–**No sé, ¿Muchas?-**respondió pensándolo **–esperen… pero esto es importante-**le miro

– **¿Qué es?-**pregunto resignada la morena

–**Beth no está en la casa-**informo **–y encontré su ventana abierta, además que su celular está en su cuarto-**les explicaba

–**No puede ser-**se levantó la rubia rápidamente del sillón y subio las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de su hija

Entro y como dijo Melanie no estaba ahí, el celular estaba en su mesita de noche, se su mano por su cabello y cara con desesperación, volvió a bajar la escaleras hacia la sala.

–**Amor-**le llamo la morena al verla llegar

–**No está**-estaba desesperada

–**Calma cariño-**la trataba de tranquilizarla **–hay que esperar de seguro salió a caminar como siempre-**le acariciaba la espalda

–**creo que Rachel tiene razón Quinn, Beth siempre hace eso cuando estaba con mucha ira, sale camina y regresa-**le mencionaba Hiram

–**sí, pero aquí casi no conoce, además ya es muy de noche, no quiero que le pase nada-**abrazaba a la morena

–**ya mi amor, Beth va estar bien ella se sabe defender, no para eso me convenciste que la dejara entrenar para no sé cuántas cosas-**le abrazo y la rubia dejo escapar una risita su esposa tenía razón

Melanie sabía que la culpa de que esto estuviera pasando era de Monserrat, así que sin que la vieran subio las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica pelinegra y entro toda furiosa.

La pelinegra estaba en su cama sollozando por todo lo que había pasado, pero aun así la rubiecita no se detuvo.

– **¡Tu, estúpida!-**le grito, la pelinegra se asustó y se levantó de golpe de la cama

– **¿Por qué entras así?-**le reprendió

–**Todo es tu culpa-**le miro furiosa **–Beth no aparece y todo es por tu culpa-**le informo

– **¿Cómo que no aparece?-**pregunto preocupada

–**sí, ella no está en la casa y nadie sabe donde esta-**la pelinegra se puso rápidamente los zapatos e intento salir d la habitación paro Mel se lo impidió **– ¿a dónde vas?-**le pregunto

–**abajo, necesito saber de Beth-**respondió tratando de librarse del agarre de la chica

–**tu no vas a ningún lado, no tienes ningún derecho para hacerlo, te voy advertir algo Balotelli, esto que hiciste lo vas a pagar con sangre, porque no solo te metiste con mi hermana, si no también conmigo, voy acabar contigo lentamente que suplicaras piedad-**sonrió macabramente **–y ni te atrevas a bajar, que tú no eres nadie aquí y si mis madres te ven, son capaces de mandarte muy lejos-**fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación

La pelinegra se quedó ahí parada, mientras cientos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, y para rematar las cosas una niña de 11 años le había amenazado con acabar con ella y sabía que lo cumpliría, además le sumamos que Beth este desaparecida esto era el peor día de su vida, se dejó caer en su cama envuelta en llanto.

–**te amo Beth-**sollozaba

En otra parte Lima una Beth le contaba a una Valerie lo que había pasado y como se sentía con todo eso.

–**Esa chica sí que se pasó-**le comentaba **–lo que pienso es que esa tal Courtney no les dijo la verdad sobre lo que había pasado es por eso que la chica esta se quiso vengar con mentiras-**analizaba

–**yo también lo creo, pero eso no quita que duela menos-**le miraba

–**lo sé, yo también sufrí algo así, con una chica con la que salía ella solo estaba conmigo por mi popularidad y una vez que la perdí me dejo y se fue con el capitán del equipo de futbol-**le platicaba

–**Eso debió doler-**le sonreía

–**ni que lo digas yo realmente me había enamorado, pero como dice mi madre una López jamás demuestra debilidad, y quien nos la haga la paga-**aseguraba

–**algo parecido me dice la mía, y sé que tiene razón los Fabray somos fuertes y los Berry ni se diga-**sonreía al recordar cada vez que sus madres les daban consejos una decia un cosa y la otra decia otra asi que nunca se ponían de acuerdo

– **¿De qué te ríes?-**pregunto al verla sonreír

–**recordé que mis madres nunca se ponen e acuerdo para sus consejos-**conto

–**espera… ¿madres? ¿Dos?-**pregunto sorprendida

–**si tengo dos madres y estoy orgullosa de eso-**y realmente lo estaba

–**lo puedo ver, por como hablas de ellas y me alegra, yo también tengo por así decirlo dos madres-**se encogía de hombros

– **¿en serio? Qué bien-**le miro **–pero ciento que no estás muy cómoda con eso…-**le miro

–**bueno es que… mira no quiero ser grosera pero no quiero hablar de eso**-se levantaba de donde estaba sentada

–**ok, lo menos que quiero es incomodarte, pero lo que si te diría es que no deberías sentirte así, por tener dos mujeres como madres, para es lo mejor que pudo pasarme, ellas me quieren, me apoyan y siempre están pendientes de mí, y nunca me dejan sola, ni cuando hago las cosas mal, ellas siempre están ahí, aconsejándome para poder hacer las coses bien**-le sonrió y se levantó también

–**es que no es fácil, todos se burlan de mí, este estúpido pueblo a un es de mente cerrada-**contaba **–en la escuela me maltratan por ser hija de unas lesbianas-**negaba con la cabeza **–y siempre estoy controlándome para no golpearlos por decir eso para que no las llamen y todo porque no quiero que estén más preocupadas y más con mi madre que acaba de ser despedida de su trabajo, y todo por mi culpa-**le miraba tristemente

– **¡Ey!-**le alzo la vista **–no estés triste, y no creo que tu tengas la culpa que tu madre se quedara sin trabajo-**le miro

–**si la tengo, nosotras vivíamos en Nueva York, pero en la escuela también se burlaban de mí, así que un día no pude contenerme y golpee a la estúpida que siempre me molestaba sin saber que ella era al hija del jefe de mi madre, y este al enterarse enfrento a mi madre esta me defendió, entonces el al despidió e hizo que se le cerraran muchas puertas-**le contaban **–eso fue hace 6 meses, entonces nos tuvimos que venir a vivir aquí a Lima, entre a la misma escuela a la que ellas asistieron cuando adolescentes-**le miraba **–aunque sé que ella lo demuestra sé que me culpa por eso**-

–**no lo creo, ella de seguro está molesta pero no te culpa, además tu solo te defendiste, el padre de esa chica no se debió meter, mira ¿a qué se dedica tu madre?-**pregunto

–**Ella termino la carrera de abogada y trabajaba en un buen bufete, pero ahora se tiene que conformar con trabajar aquí en una pequeña empresa donde no gana para nada bien-**bajaba la cabeza

–**que mal, que haya tenido que pasar eso, pero no deberías dejar que esos estúpidos que no saben lo que dicen, que no conocen lo que es tener dos madres y de seguro tienen envidia-**le sonrío

–**Creo que puedes tener razón-**le sonrío **– ¡oye! ¿No deberías ya regresar a tu casa?-**le pregunto

– **¡Eh!-**vio la hora **– ¡oh por dios! Ya es tarde-**al ver que eran las 10:30 pm **–me van a matar si ya se dieron cuanta que no estoy-**estaba nerviosa

– **¿si quieres te llevo?-**pregunto

–**Me parece bien, porque no sé dónde estoy**-le sonrío

–**ok, ven-**le llamo mientras caminaba hacia la moto

La chica la levanto y se checo que estuviera bien para después subirse en ella y encenderla.

– **¿Le paso algo?-**pregunto la rubia la llegar junto ella

–**no, realmente solo fue un raspón, tomo-**le tiro un casco para que se pusiera **–sube-**le ordeno

La rubia hizo lo que le dijo y se puso el casco para luego subirse detrás de la pelinegra, que una vez que ya estaba subida, le hizo que se sujetara en su cintura.

–**Agárrate fuerte-**le ordeno mientras le jalaba los brazos para que la abrazara

– **¿Así está bien?-**preguntaba

–**No tan fuerte**-cuando sintió que le apretaba de más

–**Perdón**-se disculpaba

–**No importa, ¿lista?-**se aseguró

–**Lista-**confirmo

–**Ahí vamos-**arranco la motocicleta

La chica pelinegra iba una velocidad moderada mientras la rubia disfrutaba el viaje, casi nunca viajaba en motocicleta aunque tenía la suya que había sido regalo de su madre rubia que se lo dio como recompensa por las mejores calificaciones de todo su instituto, aunque su madre morena pego el grito al cielo cuando lo vio, ese día casi se muero de risa al ver la cara de su morena madre.

Mientras tanto en la casa Fabray-Berry una rubia y morena estaban ya histéricas ya habían pasado dos horas y no sabían nada de Beth, la rubia estuvo a punto de salir a buscarla pero su madre le convenció diciendo que no podía que tenía que quedarse ahí, a esperar además de que la morena la necesitaba, y solo fue por eso que acepto.

–**ya paso mucho tiempo**-estaba dando vueltas por la sala **–cuando llegue ya vera la que le espera-**la morena estaba ahí, ya que no quiso irse a acostar no sin antes ver que su pequeña llegaba sana y salva

–**Quinn-**le llamo **–amor tranquila**-le miraba **–ven aquí-**señalándole a lado de ella, la rubia obediente se sentó junto de ella mientras la morena apoyo su cabeza en el pecho y esta la abrazaba posando sus manos en el vientre de la morena.

El ruido de una motocicleta estacionando en la puerta de su casa es los que las hizo moverse Leroy quien estaba cerca de la ventana por lo que pudo ver como su nieta bajaba de la motocicleta al quitarse el casco.

–**es Beth**-susurro

La morena y rubia se levantaron de su asiento para caminar para salir hacia la puerta, así lo hicieron, lo que nadie vio fue que en una de las ventanas de los cuartos una pelinegra veía todo la escena y sintió unos celos al ver como la ojiazul veía a la rubia, Quinn salía más rápido que la morena seguida de esta, Judy, los Berry y la última Melanie.

–**Beth Fabray-Berry ¿Dónde demonios has estado?-**grito su madre rubia acercándose

–**Mama… yo…-**estaba nerviosa

–**no quiero escusas, entra a la casa-**le ordeno

–**Está bien-**acepto bajando la cabeza

– **¿Tu mama es Quinn Fabray?-**preguntaba una pelinegra ojiazul

Las dos rubias la voltearon a ver confusas, y la rubia de 16 años le sonrío y asintió.

–**Así es-**le confirmo

– **¡Wow!-**estaba sorprendida **–nunca me lo hubiera imaginado-**sonreía

– **¿tú quién eres?-**pregunto la rubia viéndola

–**eh! Y… yo… yo… soy Valerie Lo…-**nerviosa pero no lo termino de decir porque fue interrumpido

– **¿Pero qué te paso?-**pregunto la morena al verla toda golpeada

–**esto… es que…-**estaba nerviosa

–**Es que me pasaron a robar y ella me defendió-**mintió

– **¿Es verdad?-**pregunto la rubia preocupada

–**Sí, eso que dijo ella**-sonrío

–**Entonces pasa hay que curar tus heridas-**le ofreció la morena mientras la tomaba de las manos y la llevaba hacia dentro

–**No cambia-**sonrío la rubia madre

–**es única**-comento Beth

–**Vamos-**le sonrío a su hija **–eso si mañana tú, Rachel y yo hablaremos seriamente, no puedes salirte así de la casa sin avisar, y llegar a esta hora-**le miro seria

–**está bien-**bajo la cabeza

Todos entraron a la casa, Hiram fue en busca del botiquín para curar a la chica, que ya sabía quién era, pero no quería decir nada porque sus hijas no habían visto a sus amigas en años, después de un momento regreso, la morena la curo, mientras esta se quejaba.

–**que Valerie, ¿estas llorando?-**pregunto burlona

– **¡cállate Fabray!-**le espeto molesta

– **¡Ey!-**se quejó Quinn

–**Perdón-**se disculpó **–era a ella-**señalo a la otra rubia

–**ok**-solo negó con la cabeza

Después de curarla, los Berry decidieron que era mejor irse a su casa y Judy estuvo con ellos, se despidieron dejando solo a las esposas, a Beth, Valerie y Melanie.

–**Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir-**se despidió la rubiecita

–**Está bien-**le sonrío su madre morena

La chica subio pero se topó con la ojigris que tenía los ojos rojo de llorar y que venía bajando.

–**No bajes**-le miro **–ni se te ocurra bajar-**le dijo molesta

–**Pero…-**trataba de replicar

–**ya te lo dije regresa a tu cuarto y no desempaques que te vas a ir mañana mismo de aquí, y de la vida de mi hermana-**le vio duramente

–**No… digo si regresare a mi cuarto, pero aunque regrese a casa, no me iré de la vida de Beth, la amo y voy a luchar por ella-**le miro con seguridad

–**Mira no sé si la amas, pero si dices hacerlo la dejaras y te alejaras de ella, para no lastimarla-**le comento

–**pero si me alejo la voy a perder**-le miraba tristemente

–**eso es un riesgo que tienes que correr, la quiere tienes que dejarla ser feliz-**termino y se fue a su cuarto

La pelinegra derramo algunas lágrimas, mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro.

–**Te tengo que dejar ser feliz, aunque yo muera de tristeza-**se fue a su cuarto

En la sala la morena y la rubia le preguntaban a la chica latina si había visto quienes eran los asaltantes, para poder poner una denuncia.

–**No la verdad, es que no los vi, traía pasamontañas yo luche con uno, pero nada más-**mintió

–**Bueno, de todos modos iremos mañana a poner la denuncia a ver que se puede hacer-**les comunico la morena

–**Rachel tiene razón, mañana iremos y tú nos acompañaras ¿Valerie? ¿No?-**le pregunto

–**Sí, así me llamo, y claro que las acompaño-**sonrío nerviosa

–**Mira porque no te quedas a dormir y le avisamos a tus padres-**propuso la morena

–**no lo creo, miren agradezco que me ayuden pero lo mejor será irme a casa-**les explico

–**Bueno si no podemos hacer más, está bien-**se encogió de hombros la rubia madre **–eso si me gustaría que bueno… no mencionaras nada acerca de nosotras-**se señaló a ella y a la morena **–mira lo que pasa es que si sabes nadie sabe que nosotras estamos casadas, queremos mantenerlo en secreto por ellas, para que no las agobien, nos ha costado mucho el mantener en secreto esto-**le informo

–**por mí no hay problema aunque me sorprende me gusta mucho que estén juntas hacen una pareja muy bonita, y no diré nada-**sonrío

–**Gracias-**le agradeció

–**De nada-**se encogió de hombros

–**Me voy que se me hará más tarde-**les informo, mientras se levantaba de del sillón

–**Está bien-**sonrieron la morena y la rubia madre

–**Te acompaño**-se apresuró Beth a llevar a la puerta

–**Bueno a ver cuándo nos volvemos a ver-**le sonrío

–**Digo lo mismo Beth, fue un gusto conocerte a ti y a tus puños**-se rio

–**Ellos y yo también estamos contentos de conocerte-**soltó la carcajada

–**Nos vemos, Val**-le nombro

–**Que tengas buenas noches-**se despidió dándole un beso

La rubia vio como la pelinegra se subía a su moto y la encendía para después arrancar mientras le decia adiós con una enorme sonrisa.

– **¡Adiós López!-**le grito

– **¡Nos vemos Fabray!-**negó con la cabeza

La rubia entro de nuevo a su casa donde sus madres ya la esperaban con una cara seria.

–**Yo lo siento-**se disculpó con la cabeza gacha

–**vale, sabemos que estas mal por lo de la chica esta, pero no dejes que eso te afecte-**le abrazo

–**y dejemos esto mañana hablaremos con más calma, ¿nueva amiga Beth?**-le pregunto

–**No lo sé-**sonrío **–el tiempo lo dirá-**se encogió de hombros

–**sí, ya dejemos el interrogatorios y vayamos cada quien a su cuarto a descansar, que lo necesitamos que ha sido un día de sorpresas y yo estoy muerta-**se quejaba la morena

–**Tienes razón cariño, es hora dormir y tú-**señalo a su hija **–de darte un baño y después ir a la cama-**le ordeno

–**Estoy de acuerdo-**les sonrío

Las tres subieron las escaleras para que fuerana a sus cuartos, pero lo que no se esperaban es que Beth se girara y las abrazara.

–**les quiero**-susurro en sus oídos antes de soltarlas e irse a su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa

–**nosotras también, pequeña**-soltó Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos **–mi pequeña-**susurro al ver la desaparecer en su cuarto

–**Nuestra Rachel, nuestra-**corrigió la rubia abrazando a la morena **–vamos al cuarto que necesitas descansar tú y los pequeños-**la jalo al cuarto

A unos kilómetros de la casa de las Fabray-Berry una latina estacionaba su moto en el garaje de su casa, al hacerlo vio que la luces estaban prendidas sabía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

–**Aquí vamos Valerie-**se dijo al entrar a su casa

Las mujeres que estaban sentadas en la sala esperando noticias de la chica la escuchar la puerta ser abierta voltearon para encontrarse con la chica toda golpeada y la ropa de llena de sangre.

– **¡ ¿de dónde demonios vienes Valerie Alexandra López-Pierce?!-**grito una latina bastante furiosa

–**Calma Santana-**trato de tranquilizarla una rubia de ojos azules

–**No me pidas que me calme Brittany cuando esta niña llega a estas horas a su casa y no avisa, además en ese estado-**exclamaba muy molesta

–**Sí, pero tampoco tienes que gritarle de esa manera-**le miro molesta **–Val, ¿podrías decirnos dónde estabas?-**pregunto con más calma la rubia

–**Donde siempre-**fue su respuesta

–**contesta bien, Valerie, que no estamos para juegos ¿estabas con esos vagos? ¿Verdad?-**pregunto exasperada

–**y si así estuviera a ti que te importa-**le grito

–**me importa, eres mi hija Valerie**-trataba de calmarse

–**Sí, su hija-**negó con la cabeza

–**Sí, eres nuestra hija Val, y te queremos-**le sonrío la rubia

–**Yo lo siento-**se disculpó **–estaba en casa de una chica que conocí-**le conto **–perdón por no avisar-**bajo la cabeza

–**Mira Val, somos tus madres aunque no biológicamente aunque lleves mi sangre, lo eres y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar-**le miraba **–y si ves que no te prestamos la atención que necesitas no es porque no queramos si no que estamos viendo cómo resolver el problema de mi trabajo y el de tu madre, pero eso no quiere decir que no te queramos, porque lo hacemos-**le aseguro

–**lo sé, estoy consciente de ellos, ustedes han sido las mejores madres desde que perdí a mis verdaderos padres y estoy agradecido por ello, por eso me siento culpable que perdieras tu trabajo por mis estupideces-**le confeso

–**No es ninguna estupidez lo que hiciste-**le miro **–solo hiciste lo que creíste bien, te defendiste y a mí no me importa perder mi trabajo por eso, porque lo hiciste para defendernos y eso me enorgullece, además que los López no dejamos que nadie nos pisotee eso lo sabes muy bien-**le abrazo

–**Te quiero mama**-

–**yo igual hija, porque eres mi hija y de Brittany-**miro a su esposa y le indico que se acercara

Las tres mujeres se unieron en un abrazo bastante amoroso, pero que fue interrumpido cuando una pequeñita de unos rulos rubios de unos 6 años hablo.

–**pa mí no hay abachi-**dijo tiernamente

–**Por supuesto que sí, ven aquí pequeña Spencer-**contesto la latina mayor mientras la subía en su regazo y se volvían abrazar

–**les quiero-**susurro la pelinegra

–**nosotros también cariño-**contesto la rubia mayor

–**Yo también quielo a todos-**sonrío la pequeñita

Era un hermoso cuatro familiares la que se podía observar ahí, mientras los padres de Santana eran testigo que eso.

–**Santiago estaría orgulloso de eso, de la familia que han formado con su hija-**sonrío tristemente Maribel

–**sí, pero él sabía lo que hacía dejándole a la pequeña a Santana y no se equivocó, nuestra hija es una excelente madre-**sonrío y la abrazo para después volver a sus cuartos

Regresando a la casa de las Faberry ellas ya se encontraban en la cama, la rubia abrazaba a la morena mientras la morena descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de esta.

–**Quinn, ¿Valerie no te recuerda a alguien?-**le pregunto

–**Por qué lo dices cariño-**le acariciaba el vientre

–**No sé, pero su forma de ser y hasta la cara podría jurar que la he visto en algún lado-**comentaba

–**podría ser, y pensándolo bien creo que yo también la he visto, ¿Cómo se apellidaba?-**pregunto

–**No dijo, Beth debe saber-**se encogió de hombros

–**tienes razón, pero creo que debemos dejar de platicar y tratar de descansar hoy ha sido un día bastante movido y cansado y usted señora Fabray debería ya de dormir-**le beso al frente

–**Sí, a dormir**-sonrío **–te amo-**le dijo

–**Yo también te amo, mi frodo**-le sonrío

Las dos se acomodaron mejor para después cerrar los ojos, para después quedar completamente dormidas en los brazos de la otra, mañana seria otro día que no sabría que sorpresas les traería.

* * *

**N2:**

Tercer capítulo de _**Glee Club Come Back Home**_, aquí ya apareció Valerie López, también Santana y Brittany y la pequeña Spencer, la familia López-Pierce, además ya vimos de lo que es capaz Melanie por su hermana, y como Monserrat ya se dio cuenta de su estupidez y de sus sentimientos, como las Faberry ya conocieron a la hija de sus viejas amigas.

¿Cómo llegaran las Faberry al encuentro? ¿Irán las hijas de Quinn y Rachel? ¿Cómo tomaran la noticia sus amigos cuando revelen que están juntas, casadas y con hijos? ¿Fabgay y el gnomo? ¿Cómo reaccionara Puck al ver a Quinn? ¿Qué pasara con Puck? ¿Puck causara problemas? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Beth cuando veía de nuevo a Valerie? ¿El chihua de bolsillo con Rose? ¿Qué paso en estos años? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**La Reunión**_

_Shion&Severely: 3_


	5. Chapter 4 La Reunion

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Agradezco comentarios:**

_**Cariithoopreina:**__. A tu pregunta, de que aunque lleve su sangre no es su hija biológica se debe que si leíste en la parte que aparecen los papas de Santana, dicen que Santiago estaría orgulloso de ver la familia que han formado con su hija, además de que este sabía lo que hacía al dejarle a la pequeña a Santana, ya que se ha convertido en una excelente madre. _

_Espero se aclare tu duda, si no es así, no te preocupes en el siguiente capítulo, te enteraras como paso todo esto. Y la relación de la familia López-Pierce es buena solo que por ahora Santana al no tener un buen trabajo está descuidando un tanto a su familia. _

_Adiós, y gracias por tu comentario._

**Chapter 4: La Reunión**

Por fin había llegado el día de la reunión con los ex-Gleeks, dos días habían pasado desde que llegaron de nuevo a Lima, todavía estaban adaptándose al estar de ahí de vuelta al lugar donde nuestras dos esposas se conocieron.

Todo ya estaba más tranquilo en residencia Fabray-Berry, el día anterior cuando todos se levantaron, Quinn y Rachel habían decido hablar con Montserrat acerca de Beth, y pedirle que se fuera de su casa amablemente, además de que permaneciera alejada de Beth, pero lo que no se esperaban es que ir a buscarla la chica ya no se encontraba ahí.

*******FlashBack*******

La rubia y morena ya estaban despierta desde hace unas horas, habían preparado el desayuno para sus hijas, y ahora se dirigían al cuarto de la chica pelinegra de nombre Montserrat, caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto una vez ahí tocaron la puerta, pero al hacerlo no recibieron respuesta, por lo cual abrieron para encontrarse con una cama completamente hecha, y encima de ella dos cartas.

–**se fue**-susurro la morena

–**Así parece-**tomo las cartas **–mira-**les enseño los sobres

–**una es para nosotras-**leyó la morena **–y la otra para Beth-**termino

–**le dolerá a nuestra hija saber que se ha ido-**comento la rubia

–**lo sé-**suspiro la morena **–ella la quiere, pero esta dolida por lo que intentaba hacer-**le sonrió a su esposa

–**Vamos, Beth ya debe estar despierta-**le tomo de la mono

–**No deberíamos leer la carta-**le enseño el sobre

–**sí, creo tienes razón, ven**-se sentaron en la cama

La rubia fue la que abrió la carta, las dos empezaron a leerla, es que no esperaban lo que decia en ella.

_Hola señoras Berry…_

_Si señoras porque desde que las conozco, en ningún momento pude llamarlas por su nombre, y eso es bastante molesto ya que esa chica Jessica, si les puede decir así, bueno mejor no nos desviemos del temo, del porque les he dejado una carta a ustedes, lo único que quiero pedirles es que me puedan perdonar por lo que intente hacer, fui estúpida al creerle a Courtney, pero comprenderán ella es mi prima, yo vi como estaba destrozada por lo que había pasado, ella me dijo que Beth había jugado con sus sentimientos y que siempre lo hacía con sus amigos, al escuchar esto me llene de furia, mi prima estuvo a punto de morir, por un estúpido juego._

_Es por eso que decidí vengarme de Beth, el plan era simple hacerla que se enamorara de mí, y después solo jugaría con ella, pero en ningún momento me imagine que yo también caería enamorada de ella, así es me enamore de Beth, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde, y ahora ella me odia, solo les pido que no me odien, estoy consciente que cometí un error, y ahora lo estoy pagando._

_Si están leyendo esto, es porque yo me he ido, decidí irme en la madrugada, no quería despedirme de nadie, y mucho menos ver la mirada de Beth, solo quiero que ella sea feliz, y tal vez cuando le vuelva a ver, ella ya este con otra persona que la haga feliz, cosa que yo nunca podré hacer, y si es así, yo lo aceptare de la mejor manera, porque si ella sonríe yo sonriere._

_Adiós, y espero me sepan perdonar…_

_Montserrat Balotelli._

Las dos mujeres terminaron de leer la carta y se miraron entre ellas, suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

–**es muy valiente ¿sabes?-**dijo la rubia

– **¿Porque lo dices?-**pregunto

–**Porque fue capaz de irse, aun sabiendo que la ama, decidió alejarse dejar que sea feliz, mientras ella va a sufrir por esto-**le miraba

–**Entiendo-**le sonrió **–vamos, Beth ya está despierta y hay que entregarle esto-**mostro el sobre

–**Vamos-**las dos salieron del cuarto.

*******Fin FlashBack*******

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, mientras Beth se encargaba de ver a Lexy, la morena picaba un poco de frutas y la rubia estaba preparando algunos hot cakes.

– **¡Ey!-**se quejó la morena cuando la rubia la abrazo por la espalda **–me asustaste-**hizo un puchero

–**Te amo-**se acercó a darle un beso

–**No pueden contenerse-**se dejó escuchar

–**Beth, tan oportuna como siempre-**la miro la morena

–**Lo sé-**se rio por la cara de su madres

–**Siéntense-**ordeno la rubia **–les serviré de desayunar-**negó con la cabeza

Las niñas hicieron caso y se sentaron en la mesa, esperando que les sirvieran el desayuno.

– **¿Dónde está Melanie?-**preguntó la morena

–**Quien sabe-**se encogió de hombros la rubia adolescente

–**Ya llego por quien lloraban-**entraba la rubiecita de 11 años

–**una Rachel en potencia-**sonrió Quinn

– **¡Oye!-**se quejó la morena

–**Niégalo-**le alzo sexy ceja

–**No puedo-**sonrió **–porque es verdad-**le golpeo en el brazo a su esposa

–**Ves**-le dio un beso rápido **–a desayunar**-ordeno **–recuerden que la reunión será al medio día, y tenemos que estar listas antes de esa hora-**le informo

– **¿Iremos?-**pregunto Mel

–**por supuesto pequeña-**contesto la morena

–**Ilemos-**celebraba la pequeña morenita

–**Si-**miraba la rubia a su hija

Después del desayuno donde ninguna se quejó, cada quien se fue para su cuarto, para darse un baño, la rubia madre fue encargada de darle un baño a su pequeña Lexy que termino llenada de cajeta en la cara, una vez lista, la dejo baja la supervisión de su hija mayor, que ya estaba bañada y había ido ayudarla a vestir a su hermanita.

–**Deja mami-**le pidió **–ve a darte un baño-**le ordenó **–yo la termino de vestir, y una vez que esté lista, yo me cambio-**le sonrió

–**gracias Beth, eres un amor, iré a ver cómo va tu madre, de seguro estará peleando con el espejo-**conto haciendo reir a su hija, porque sabía que era verdad

–**Anda ve-**le indico

–**Cuídala-**le menciono antes de salir del cuarto

Y estaba en lo cierto, cuando entro pudo ver ropa volando por todos lados, una callo en su cabeza, lo que la hizo reir, captando la atención de la morena que volteo a verla con un hermoso puchero.

–**Nada me queda**-se quejó **–estoy gorda-**sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

–**No, no, nada de eso-**se acercaba a ella **–no estas gorda, simplemente nuestros pequeños necesitan espacio para crecer-**le decia

– **¿De verdad?-**la veía con un brillo en sus ojos color chocolate

–**Por supuesto que si mi amor, estas hermosa-**le miraba con amor **–te amo-**le dio un beso

–**yo también-**le sonrió

– **¿Me ayudas a buscarme una ropa bonita pero cómoda?-**le pregunto

–**Claro vida-**se acercó a ver las ropas

La rubia ayudo a buscar a su mujer una ropa, para ponerse y que la hiciera ver hermosa, así como la morena fue la que escogió el vestido de la rubia, que estuvo de acuerdo con lo escogido por su esposa.

Una vez listo los vestidos, las dos se metieron a bañarse para estar listas a la hora que debían llegar, tardaron unos 20 minutos ya estaban listas, vestidas solo faltaba maquillarse, la morena portaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo, que dejaba ya ver su hermosa pancita de cinco meses, y sus hermosa piernas, creemos que eso fue lo que hizo que Quinnie escogiera ese de los demás, en cambio la rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido extrapole blanco apretado a su cintura con un cinturón plateado, y dejaba ver sus trabajadas piernas y remarcaba su trasero, también creemos que eso fue lo que llevo a la morena a escogerlo.

La morena había decidido llevar el cabello suelto, cayendo en cascada por sus hombros, lo que la hacía lucir hermosa, también la rubia llevaría el cabello suelto con unos hermosos rulos, lo que la hacían ver hermosa, el maquillaje para las dos era ligero, solo en la parte de sus ojos llevaban bastante remarcado, para que se vieran más los ojos, las dos estaban preciosas, nadie podría decir lo contrario.

Zapatos para la morena unas sandalias blancas bajas, mientras para la rubia unos tacones de 5 cm, de color plata.

–**Esta hermosa-**le miro la rubia

–**Tú no te quedas atrás-**dijo la morena

–**pero tú lo estás más, muy bien sabes que cuando estas embaraza te ves mucho más hermosa, es algo que no entiendo, a ti el embrazo te sienta de la mejor forma-**le acariciaba la mejilla **–te amo, mi frodito-**le daba un pico

–**Amo que me llames así**-le sonrió

–**Lo sé, por eso lo hago-**respondió **–vamos a ver si ya están las niñas-**les sonrió

–**Vamos-**concordó la morena

Las dos salieron del cuarto con sus carteras y teléfonos y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Melanie, tocaron y una hermosa rubiecita salía con un hermoso vestido de color melón, que la hacía lucir hermosa y muy parecida a Quinn.

–**Que hermosa-**piropeo la morena

–**sí, están hermosas mamas-**comento la pequeña

–**Lo sabemos-**hablo la morena, a lo que la rubia mayor y menor rodaron los ojos

–**No me rueden los ojos**-les ordeno

–**Perdón**-se disculpó Quinn

–**domina-**susurro Mel

– **¿Qué dijiste?-**pregunto sorprendida

–**que si ya nos vamos, si eso dije**-le miro

–**eh… si-**le contesto no muy convencida, mientras la morena quería soltar la carcajada.

Las tres caminaron hacia la habitación de Lexy, pero no había nadie, así que de seguro estaban en la habitación de Beth, y no se equivocaron la morenita estaba en la cama sentadita, mientras la rubia adolescente estaba terminándose de maquillar.

– **¡Wow!-**fue lo que salió de la boca de las dos mayores

–**estas hermosa Beth-**alago la morena

–**Gracias mama-**le sonrió

–**Estás muy bonita hija-**la veía orgullosa la rubia

–**según Abu Judy nosotras dos-**abrazo a Mel **–nos parecemos a ti a nuestra edad-**conto

–**Están en lo cierto**-les sonrió **– ¿lista?-**pregunto

–**Lista-**confirmo, y tomo su bolso, mientras se acercaba a la cama para tomar en brazos a la morenita que se dejó abrazar

–**Be, bajo-**hablo la pequeña

La rubia así lo hizo, la puso en el suelo y se acercó a sus madres, que la miraron son una sonrisa en sus labios.

– **¿Cómo veo?-**pregunto señalándose

–**hermosa-**contesto la rubia **–estas hermosa conejita-**le sonrió

–**Tu tamben mami-**respondió

Y es que era verdad la morenita estaba hermosa, tenía puesto un pequeño vestidito de color blanco muy parecido al de la rubia, lo que hacía resaltar más su piel morena, y su cabello lo tenía suelto pareciéndose más a Rachel y no nos olvidemos de sus dos enormes y hermosos ojos cafés, era una pequeña Rachelcita.

Y Beth, ella simplemente era igual a nuestra rubia cuando estaba en el instituto, tenía puesto un vestido del mismo color que el de la morena, unas sandalias plateadas, su cabello estaba recogido dejando caer algunos mechones, tenía poco maquillaje pero resaltando sus hermosos ojos iguales que los de su madre.

– **¿Lista Rach?-**pregunto

–**listísima**-contesto la morena sonriéndole

Las cinco salieron del cuarto para bajar las escaleras, una vez que ya estaban abajo, todas se miraron y se sonrieron.

– **¿llevan todo? ¿No olvidan nada?-**pregunto la morena

–**Tenemos todo-**contestaron todas

–**pues bien… a la camioneta todas-**ordeno

–**Si-**chillaron y salieron para subirse a la camioneta

Las otras dos se quedaron viendo como Beth ayudaba a subir a Lexy, mientras Mel ya estaba arriba esperando, las dos chicas caminaron hasta la camioneta y para luego subir, la rubia subio al asiento del chofer y la morena de copiloto, las dos se pusieron sus cinturones.

La rubia arranco la camioneta con el destino de su antiguo instituto William McKinley, desde el cierre del Glee Club, ninguna de las dos había vuelto a él, ni siquiera a Lima, todo se debía a sus trabajo, además de su secreto mejor guardado, el cual era que estaban casadas, y tenían tres hijas además de dos en camino.

El trayecto fue divertido y más cuando Lexy hacia uso de su corto dialecto, para preguntar si habría comida, lo que causo la carcajada de todos ahí, el viaje duro 15 minutos, la rubia estaciono el auto en uno de los lugares vacíos que habían ahí.

–**llegamos-**suspiro apagando la camioneta

–**Si-**miraba al redor **–no era si-**comentaba

–**han pasado muchos años, amor-**le contesto, mientras bajaba de la camioneta

La morena se quitó el cinturón, cuando se dio cuenta la puerta estaba siendo abierto por su rubia, que le tendió la mano.

–**Gracias caballera-**le miro

–**De nada hermosa dama-**contesto sonriéndole **– ¿cómo entraremos?-**pregunto

– **¿A qué te refieres?-**le miro

–**bueno… a que si entramos juntas o por separado, y luego nos juntamos para darles la noticia-**sugirió

–**Yo digo**-hablo Beth inmiscuyéndose en la plática **–que entre primero mama Rach y yo, después tú con Melanie y Lexy-**sugirió

–**Pues creo que Beth tiene razón, hagámoslo**-sonrió

–**Estoy de acuerdo-**les sonrió **–bueno que tal si entran ustedes primero y luego Beth me manda un mensaje y entro con ellas-**le comunico

–**Me parece bien**-sonrió **–te amo**-le dijo

–**Te veo a dentro-**le dio un beso

–**Nos vemos-**vio cómo su hija y su esposa se alejaban para entrar por la puerta principal

–**tantos recuerdos me traen regresar aquí-**suspiro

– **¿Tardaran mucho?-**pregunto Mel

–**No lo creo Mel**-le sonrió

–**Mami-**la pequeña morenita le jalaba su vestido

–**Dime mi conejita-**le miro

–**Abachi**-le pidió

– **¿Abrazo eh?-**el tomo en brazos sonriéndole

–**espero te vaya bien Rach-**susurro, mientras le hacía cosquillas a su pequeña

Dentro la morena caminaba por los pasillos que algún tiempo ella recorrió siendo estudiante de ahí, pero ahora caminaba del brazo de su hija de 16 años, quien lo diría que sería mama de su hermana, quien fuera adoptada por su madre biológica, y fuera hija biológica de su Quinn, demasiados recuerdos le traían esos pasillos.

– **No estés nerviosa mama-**pidió viéndola morderse sus uñas

– **¿Se me nota?-**le miro

–**demasiado, cualquiera que no te conociera ni siquiera lo notaria, pero como yo lo hago lo sé, además de que te estas mordiendo las uñas-**le sonrió

–**Es que no los veo hace muchos años, y bueno… verlos de nuevo… no sé cómo se pondrán cuando sepan que tu madre y yo estamos casadas además de tener casi un equipo de baloncesto-**sonrió

–**Quiero ver sus caras-**se rio **–vamos-**empezaron a caminar hacia el salón donde debería estar de nuevo el Glee Club

_**Sala del Glee Club…**_

Mr. Schue estaba viendo a todos sus ex-alumnos, a un faltaban bastantes por llegar, bueno realmente solo dos personas hacían falta, una era una rubia quien fuera la capitana de las Cheerrios y esa era Quinn Fabray, quien ahora era unas de las actrices mejor pagadas de todo Hollywood, y la otra la mejor artista que el Glee Club había dado, esa era Rachel Barbra Berry.

–**Mr. Schue-**le llamo Mercedes **– ¿seguro que vienen?-**pregunto ya que Schue les había dicho que tanto Quinn y Rachel habían aceptado la invitación pero por separado

–**Así es, no deben tardar**-le miro

–**pues yo digo que la diva no tiene tiempo para juntarse con la gente común como nosotros, ya se le subio la fama a la cabeza-**comento Santana con malicia

–**Santana, por favor-**le reprendió Brittany

–**No me digas nada, sabes que es verdad, Rachel Berry solamente es un diva, que se cree mejor que nosotros-**miro a todos

–**Eso no es cierto Santana-**respondió Kurt **–y lo sabes, ella debe tener algo por lo que no se ha comunicado con nosotros, asi que no juzgues antes de tiempo**-le miro

–**como le puedes defender después que ella nos dejó en el olvido, en el momento que se marchó a los Angeles-**le reprocho, al parecer alguien estaba resentida con la diva por no comunicarse con ella en años

–**sí, pero yo no guardo rencor por eso, como dije ella debió ten…-**no termino de decir porque fue interrumpido por la latina

–**porcelana si ella no nos ha buscado es porque no quiere, y como dije se creer mejor que nosotros, como ella si triunfo en lo que quería después de echar a perder su primera oportunidad en Broadway, se olvida de las personas que siempre estuvieron para ella-**seguía diciendo sin ser consiente que una morena bajita y una rubia adolescente las escuchaban, desde que entraron por la puerta del salón del coro **–ella se le olvida quien estuvo con ella cuando hecho a perder lo Funny Girl, quienes la apoyaron…-**pero se calló cuando levanto la vista y se topó con esa mirada chocolate que la miraba seriamente

– **¿porque que te quedas callada Santana?-**le pregunto la morena **–vamos, sigue hablando, que es lo único que haces siempre-**le reto, Beth que se había quedado un poco rezagada aprovecho a mandarle el mensaje a su madre rubia pidiéndole que se diera prisa, ya que ella no soportaría mucho, no lanzársele encima a la latina por estar diciendo esas cosas de su madre morena

–**Tu a mí no me dices que hacer enana-**le espeto molesta

– **¡ey! más respeto**-espeto Beth molesta

– **¿y tú quién demonios eres?-**pregunto

–**Eso no es de tu incumbencia pero es mejor que le bajes dos rayitas**-le miro seria

–**No me importa, quien seas pero no te metas aquí, que esto es cosas entre Berry y yo**-le contesto viéndola

–**pues…-**no pudo seguir porque una mano le tomo el brazo y le negó con la cabeza

–**Basta Santana, deja tus estupideces para otra ocasión-**le miro feo

–**Mira Berry tu a mí no…-**la interrumpieron

–**Ya estuvo, basta las dos-**se interpuso Mr. Schue entre ellas

–**No, déjela Mr. Schue, que diga lo que tenga que decir-**le miro

–**tengo demasiadas cosas que decir, eres una estúpida, mala amiga…-**

Mientras ellas discutían, todos tenían la mirada fija en la rubia que estaba como guardaespaldas de la morena, es que su cara se les hacía familiar, es como si alguien volviera hacer adolescente.

– **¿Mike, no se te hace familiar esa cara?-**pregunto Tina

–**Si te soy sincero, muy familiar-**confirmo sin quitar la vista de las chicas

–**estoy de acuerdo, es como si a ella la conociéramos-**comentaba Mercedes

–**Sí, demasiado familiar, pero no recuerdo de donde**-concordaba Sam

–**Es como ver joven de nuevo a Quinn**-comento Kurt

Al hacerlo todos voltearon a verlo, para luego voltear hacia la rubia, y abrieron los ojos como platos al darse cuenta que era verdad, era como un clon de la rubia, pero lo que no se esperaban es que esa joven estuviera con Rachel, además de defenderla de los ataques de Santana y eso les hacía ver más el parecido con su ex –compañera y amiga.

A fuera la rubia leía el mensaje que le había mandado su hija, y al terminar de leerlo, tomo la mano de Melania, mientras tenía en brazos a Lexy y casi corrió hacia el interior del instituto.

– **¿Por qué corremos?-**pregunto Mel que estaba siendo literalmente arrastrada por su madre

–**no me preguntes, tu solo corre**-le ordeno

–**Ok-**acepto, dejándose arrastrar

Bueno realmente no es que la rubia estuviera corriendo, solo que estaba caminando más a prisa.

Dentro aún se lleva la discusión entre la latina y la diva, mientras Brittany, Mr. Schue y hasta Emma trataban de controlar la situación.

–**No puedes decirme todas esas cosas Santana-**la diva hablaba

–**Por supuesto que puedo, nos dejaste nos abandonaste, preferiste tu carrera antes que a tus amigos, te fuiste y en todos estos años ni siquiera te has comunicado con nosotros, ¿acaso te importamos?-**le reclamaba

–**No sabes nada, así que no hables sin conocer porque no me he comunicado-**contrarrestaba

–**No lo sé, gracias a que tú no nos has buscado-**y volvía a lo mismo

–**dejemos esto para después Santana, eso tenemos que hablar en otro momento, aquí es una reunión para ver lo del coro, no para hacer reclamos que nada tienen que ver, así que ¿una tregua por el momento?-**extendió su mano

–**Por el momento**-la tomo y se alejó

–**Lo siento Rach-**se disculpó Britt

–**no tienes porque Britt, se cómo es, y en algunas cosas tiene razón**-le sonrió

–**Sí, pero no era el momento-**comento

–**Sí, pero creo que se lo ha venido guardando desde hace mucho**-le miro

–**Tal vez, me voy a verla**-menciono

–**Fue un gusto verte de nuevo-**le sonrió

–**el mío también**-se despidió

La morena vio como la rubia se iba hacia un rincón donde Santana se había ido, Beth se acercó a su madre.

–**Mama-**le llamo **–lo siento, no debí reaccionar así-**estaba susurrando para que no la escucharon

–**No te preocupes Beth, te entiendo perfectamente-**le sonrió **–gracias por defenderme-**le agradeció

–**Siempre mama-**le sonrió

La morena y la joven rubia se acercaron hacia donde estaba Mr. Schue con Emma y dos niños.

–**Mr. Schue**-le llamo

–**Rachel-**se acercó y le abrazo **–nos da gusto que estés aquí-**le sonrió al separarse

–**A mi igual**-le miro **–hola Emma-**saludo a la peliroja

–**Hola Rachel-**correspondió **–Rachel te presento a mi hijo Daniel Finn Schuester**

–**hola-**saludo con una sonrisa el chico

– **¿Finn?-**pregunto

–**Si, en honor a nuestro quarterback-**confirmo

–**Le queda perfecto**-sonrió al chico alto con cabello rizado que le sonreía tímidamente

–**Rachel ¿Quién es esta señorita?-**pregunto Emma

–**ella es Beth mi hija-**les informo

– **¿Tu hija?-**estaba sorprendido el profe al igual que Emma

–**Sí, saluda Beth**-le ordeno

–**hola-**saludo tímidamente

– **¿Cómo es posible?-**preguntaba **– ¿qué edad tienes Beth?-**le pregunto a la rubia

–**tengo 16 pronto cumpliré los 17-**contesto

–**es una larga historia-**contesto divertida la diva al ver la cara de Schue y Emma

En otro lugar más apartadito de todos Puck no podía dejar de ver a la rubia que estaba con la morena, le recordaba a alguien pero no podía recordar a quien.

Los demás ex-integrantes del Glee, todavía no podían creer que esa pequeña fuera idéntica a Quinn Fabray, estaban que no se lo creían.

– **¿Santana, ya viste a quien se parece esa rubia?-**le pregunto Mercedes

–**No, ¿a quién?-**pregunto y volteo a ver a la rubia que hablaba con Mr. Schue

–**A Quinn-**soltó Blaine

– **¿Qué?-**reacciono **– ¿cómo que a Quinn?-**como que no lo creía

–**Sí, vela**-señalo Tina

La latina volteo a ver hacia donde estaba la morena y la rubia que se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos, y so pudo abrir la boca al reconocer perfectamente el rostro de la chica.

– **¡No puede ser!-**se tapaba la boca

La morena camino hacia donde estaban sus ex-compañeros platicando y se pudo dar cuenta del revuelo que estaba causando la presencia de su hija.

– **¿Dónde está tu madre?-**pregunto la morena a Beth

–**ya le mande el mensaje debe estar por llegar-**contesto

–**Está bien-**siguieron caminando

La morena al llegar junto a ellos los miro tímidamente, ya que la mirada de muchos estaba ya en su notable vientre, y en la rubia de su lado.

–**hola**-saludo tímidamente

Todos la saludaron con alegría hasta Kurt, menos Santana que veía todo con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

–**Wow Rachel, que bien te ves embarazada-**ondulo Kurt

–**Gracias-**sonrió **–ella siempre se ve hermosa-**respondió Beth

–**Así… ¿y tú eres?-**pregunto quería saciar su curiosidad

–**soy Be…-**no termino de hablar porque una vocecita gritando interrumpió

–**¡MAMAAA!-**se escuchó y una morenita entro corriendo por la puerta del salón

Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía ese grito y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como la pequeñita corría y era perseguida por otra rubiecita, que quería alcanzarla.

– **¡Oh dios!-**Beth se tapó la boca

– **¡Voy a matar a Quinn!-**susurro la morena

Pero las bocas abiertas no fueron nada al ver a las niñas correr, fue peor para todos cuando la rubia mayor entraba por la puerta corriendo.

–**¡MELANIE MICHELLE FABRAY-BERRY!-**grito **–¡LEXY JOAN FABRAY-BERRY!-**las siguió hacia dentro **–¡VENGAN LAS DOS AQUÍ!-**seguía detrás de ellas

Las pequeñas al escuchar el grito corrieron más rápido para no ser alcanzadas, Beth que vio la cara de su madre morena, decidió intervenir y fue hacia las niñas

–**¡MELANIE!-**le grito **–¡LEXY!-**llamo a la pequeña, que al escucharla corrió hacia ella

–**Be-**chillo cuando la rubia la abrazo

Todos no podían creer lo que veían y escuchaban, la rubia mayor se detuvo ya que la respiración le faltaba, cuando alzo la vista se dio cuenta de cómo todos la veían.

– **¡eh!... hola-**saludo sonrojado

–**Hola**-respondieron pero todos estaban con los ojos abiertos

Beth se acercó a donde estaba su madre Quinn, y Lexy pidió ser cargado por ella, y así lo hizo la rubia.

–**Mami-**le llamo **–lo chento-**se disculpó la pequeña

–**No te preocupes conejita**-le hablaba con amor

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por como la pequeña llamo a Quinn y como la rubia le hablo, pero lo que los dejo más sorprendidos fue que la pequeña era una Rachelcita, era igual a la diva.

Pero eso no acaba ahí, sus mandíbulas casi caían al suelo y agradecían que estuvieran sujetas, porque nunca se imaginaron que esas dos rubias se acercaran a la morena.

–**Mama**-le llamo la rubiecita **–yo... los siento**-se disculpó con la morena **–yo solo quería alcanzar a Lex, pero ella corre rápido**-bajo la cabeza

–**No te disculpes Mel, entiendo**-le sonrió

–**Gracias Mama-l**e abrazo

–**Mama-**llamo la otra rubia **–creo que todos nos ven-**susurro esto último en el oído

–**Eso creo**-empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba su esposa **–Quinn**-le llamo, la rubia la miro

–**yo… Rach, lo siento**-se disculpó bajando la cabeza

Todos soltaron ¡Wow! Cuando escucharon y vieron eso, que había pasado en todo ese tiempo, sería posible lo que se estaban imaginando ya todos.

–**no te disculpes, se cómo son, pero creo que debemos aclarar esto ya-**comento **–digo, porque la forma en la que nos miran no me gusta-**le sonrió

–**Está bien-**concordó

–**Pregunten**-hablo Quinn **–sé que tienen muchas preguntas**-les sonrió

–**ella…-**señalo Mercedes a la rubia de 16 años **–es… es… ¿Beth?-**le miro

–**sí, ella es Beth**-confirmo

–**No puede ser-**decia un Kurt sorprendido **–esta hermosa y muy parecida a ti-**le sonría, Puck que estaba más apartado veía todo con el ceño fruncido, además molesto por todo esto.

–**así es-**orgullosa

– **¡ey! yo también me parezco a mi mami-**menciono la otra rubiecita

–**Por supuesto Mel-**concordó la morena **–eres igual a tu madre-**sonrió

–**Gracias mama**-agradeció

–**un momento**-hablo Santana **– ¿ella también es tu hija Fabray?-**pregunto

–**Sí, ella es mi segunda hija-**le miro

–**pero… pero le llama mama a Berry**-la rubia asintió

–**Eso…-**le miro **–es lo que están pensando Rachel y yo estamos juntas-**confirmo **–más que eso Rachel y yo estamos casadas**-termino

La cara de todos era un poema, no podían creer en que momento Rachel y Quinn se volvieron a ver y terminaron casadas y con hijos, porque de seguro los bebes que esperaba la diva eran de la rubia, y las tres pequeñas también.

– **¿Estas casada con el gnomo?-**pregunto Santana

–**No le digas a si López**-le fulmino con la mirada

–**ya, pero demonios como es que te casaste con ella-**seguía **– ¿hace cuánto que están casada?-**les miro

–**Hace 11 años-**contesto la morena **–me quiero sentar**-hizo un puchero que le saco una sonrisa a la rubia

–**Ven amor**-la tomo de la mano y la llevo a una de las sillas del aula **–sigan con las preguntas-**pidió

–**bien… ¿11 años? Eso es mucho…-**todos asintieron

–**Sí, lo que pasa… miren sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero creo que deberíamos hablar para lo que hemos vuelto aquí-**sentencio Quinn

–**Estoy de acuerdo con la rubia-**hablo Blaine

–**En eso tienen razón…-**concordó Mr. Schue **–Sam por favor-**le ordeno

–**Está bien-**paso adelante a hablar **–fueron citados aquí, por un solo motivo y ese es, que quiero abrir de nuevo el Glee Club y necesito su ayuda para hacerlo.-**

Todos comentaban que eso estaría bien, pero también veían como Quinn acariciaba la barriguita de la morena y le sonreía con amor, lo que les hacía sacar una sonrisa.

–**Tengo que aceptar que es asquerosamente hermoso-**se encogió de hombros la latina

Beth había decidió salir con Lexy en brazos y Melanie caminando a su lado lo que no esperaba era chocarse con alguien a quien conocía a ese poco.

–**Beth-**llamo la voz

–**Valerie-**sonrió **–que sorpresa**-le miro

–**Lo mismo digo-**miro a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos **– ¿quién es esta hermosura?-**pregunto

–**Esta es mi hermanita se llama Lexy-**presento

–**Lex saluda a Val-**le pido

–**hola Val-**saludo

–**Hola pequeña-**en eso sintió un jalón en su pantalón

–**Val ¿Quiénes son?-**pregunto la pequeña Spencer

–**Beth te presento a Spencer es mi hermanita-**presento

–**hola Spencer-**saludo a la pequeña que se escondió detrás de su hermana

–**Beth-**llamo Mel **– ¿quién es ella?-**pregunto viéndola de arriba hacia abajo

–**Melanie ella es Valerie la conocí la noche que me perdí-**le informo

–**Ah bueno hola, me llamo Melanie y soy la hermana de Beth**-se presentó

–**Mucho gusto Melanie**-le sonrió

Mientras ellas se conocían dentro del salón se llevaba a cabo una discusión de como harían para poder abrir de nuevo el club.

–**yo digo que hay que convencer a Sue, de que se vuelva abrir-**comento Sam

–**en eso estoy de acuerdo-**Mike opinaba

Todos sabían que sería difícil lograrlo pero nada perdían con intentarlo, así que quedaron en verse al día siguiente, para poder seguir ponerse de acuerdo ya que muchos tenían cosas que hacer por lo cual no podían quedarse más tiempo.

Todos se despidieron con una sonrisa con ganas de volverse a ver de nuevo mañana, y es que muchos no se veían desde hace mucho, las únicas que quedaban era Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kitty y Marley.

– **¿el chihuahua de bolsillo con Rose?-**se dejó escuchar en el aula por parte de Santana, captando la atención de la morena y la rubia

–**no le digas a si-**le regaño Marley

– **¿Me quieren decir que ha pasado en estos años?-**estaba sorprendida **–yo siempre pensé que se gustaban pero no me imagine que terminarían juntas-**comentaba

–**Pues así es hace 5 años nos casamos**-se encogió de hombros la rubia bajita

–**Que bien primero Fabgay con el gnomo-**numeraba

– **¡Oye!-**se quejó la morena

–**Es la verdad**-le miraba **–y ahora ustedes dos**-negó con la cabeza

–**Déjalas Santana**-hablo Quinn

–**Nosotras nos vamos**-informo Kitty **–tenemos que pasar a buscar a nuestras pequeñas en casa de mis padres-**comento

–**Nos vemos-**se despido la castaña ojiazul

Las dos salieron dejando a las otras chicas viendo hacia donde se habían ido los demás.

–**Santana-**hablo la morena **–queremos invitarlas a cenar a la casa-**les comento **–queremos hablar y contarles todo lo que quieran saber-**menciono la rubia

–**No…-**vio la mirada de su esposa **–acepto, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar Fabgay, igual que tu Berry-**le miro seria

–**Ahí estaremos Q, Rach**-sonrió la ojiazul

–**entonces les damos las dirección, para que lleguen a las ¿7:30?-**les miro

–**Por mi bien-**sin importancia

–**Las esperamos-**comento Quinn **–ahí nos vemos-**saliendo del salón

Lo que no esperaban era ver venir a sus hijas platicando muy cómodamente entre ellas, por lo cual las cuatro se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

–**Mama-**llamo Beth ala llegar **–miren a quien me encontré**-señalo a la latina a su lado

–**Valerie-**saludo Quinn y Rachel

–**holas señoras Fabray-Berry**-saludo un poco tímida

– **¿Las conoces Val?-**pregunto Santana

–**sí, ella es la amiga nueva que mencione con la que estaba hace dos días-**conto

–**ok, entonces con ellas estabas y llegaste toda llena de sangre y golpes-**recordó

–**Sí, así es-**afirmo

–**esperen… ¿ellas son tus mamas?-**pregunto Beth

–**Si-**le sonrió

–**un momento Valerie, ellas son tus madres-**la chica asintió **–oh por dios, ella es tu hija Santana ¿Cuándo la tuviste?-**la miro sorprendida

–**Chistosita, eso lo hablaremos esta noche-**le miro

–**Vámonos Valerie que nos tienes mucho que contar**-le menciono, mientras tomaba la manita de su pequeña rubiecita

–**Claro-**concordaron todas

–**Nos vemos esta noche**-les sonrió Britt

–**Ahí las esperamos-**hablo Quinn, mientras tomaba a Lexy en brazos que pedía ser cargada

–**Nos vemos-**se despidieron la familia López-Pierce

Las Faberry y sus hijas se quedaron viendo por donde se fueron sus viejas amigas, para después voltear a verse entre ellas.

–**Es por eso que se nos hacía conocida la chica-**comento Rachel

–**Así es-**coincidió **–quien lo diría esa chica hija de Santana, y amiga de Beth-**negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa

–**sí, la verdad es que Santana está bastante molesta con nosotras-**informo la morena

–**Lo supuse-**le miro **–a ver niñas es hora de irnos, que tenemos una cena que preparar-**les dijo

–**Mami-**llamo Beth **– ¿las conoces?-**la morena y rubia la miraron confusa **–sí, digo a las mamas de Val-**aseguro

–**así, ellas fueron nuestras compañeras y amigas aquí en el instituto, además solo nos separamos cuando yo me fui a Los Angeles-**Beth y Mel las miraron

–**Ellas son las tías Britt y San ¿no es así?-**preguntaron

–**así es, ellas son sus tías, solo les dirán así si ellas les aparece-**aclaro Rachel

–**Ok-**se encogieron de hombros

–**Vamos-**ordeno Q

Todas empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con Sue, que venía de la mano de una niña de aproximadamente 12 años.

–**Coach Sylvester-**saludo Quinn

–**Miren a quien tenemos aquí, saluda a los perdedores-**le ordeno a su hija

–**Hola perdedores-s**aludo con malicia

–**Quinn Fabray que sorpresa-**decia con sorna **–y la pequeña Streisand**-les miro **– ¿y esas pequeñas?-**pregunto

–**Son nuestras hija-**le hablo la morena

– **¿nuestras?**-las chicas asintieron **–entonces… se casaron-**les miro **–yo la sabia-**las Faberry las miraron sorprendidas **–digo no que estaban casadas, si no que siempre supe que ustedes nunca se odiaron, sino que lo que pasaba es que siempre estuvieron enamoradas pero nunca se dieron cuenta, y bueno que les puedo decir, soy Sue Sylvester y nunca felicito, así que estén bien, y de ya les comunico que nos les será fácil reabrir el Club-**fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer

–**adiós perdedores-**grito Robín

–**Eso será un problema-**se miraron las chicas

– **¿Ella era tu entrenadora mami?-**pregunto Mel

–**Sí, ella es la que peleaba con Schue por el Glee, y me mataba en el entrenamiento-**informo

–**No es tan mala**-comentó **– ¿qué?-**pregunto al ver como las miraban **–solo digo lo que vi-**todos negaron

–**Lo que digas**-le sonrío su madre rubia

Salieron del instituto y se dirigieron a su camioneta para irse a su residencia, tenían una cena que preparar, donde contarían todo lo que han vivido estos últimos años, y también escucharan la historia de sus amigas.

En otro lado un joven vestido con el traje de la fuerza aérea de los Estados unidos, estaba bastante molesto por lo que acaba de presenciar.

–**era Beth-**se decia **–maldita Quinn, ha estado con ella todo este tiempo y no ha sido capaz de decírmelo, pero esto no se quedara así, me conocerá, no sabe con quién se ha metido-**arrojo todo lo que estaba su paso

Al parecer alguien no estaba para nada contento con lo que pasaba, es que no esperaba que al regresar a esa reunión, no solo se encontraría con quien fuera su ex-novia y por estúpido la había engañado, si no que para rematar esta regresaba casada con una mujer, no es que eso le importara, pero no era una simple mujer si no era Rachel Berry, que en el instituto fuera su víctima, pero no solo eso, si no que tenían hijas, y estaban esperando otra, eso no le importaba para que mentir a un la seguía queriendo pero eso le dolía verla así con la morena.

Pero había otra cosa y ese era el hecho que al parecer Quinn convivía con Beth, la hija de ambos, a la que dieron en adopción a Selby y le dolía que la rubia no le haya informado este hecho, y por su fuera poco Beth llamaba mama a la morena y eso le molestaba demasiado.

En otra casa 2 latinas entraban a su residencia, seguida de una rubia ojos azules que cargaba a otra rubiecita de ojos negros iguales a los de Santana.

–**no lo puedo creer, jamás me imagine que Quinn y le gnomo terminarían así-**comento

–**pues yo si-**sonrío Britt al sentarse

– **¿Por qué lo dices?-**pregunto mientras Val se dejaba caer en otro sillón y la pequeña Spencer se le tiraba encima

–**pues que yo siempre pensé que las dos se querían solo que no se habían dado cuenta, por todo el drama a su alrededor-**Santana la miro y sonrío conocía a su mujer y sabía que tena razón

–**Es posible-**le sonrío

– **¿Entonces iremos a comer a la casa de Beth?-**pregunto Val, mientras jugaba con Spence

–**Sí, ellas nos han invitado, así que iremos-**se encogió de hombros

–**San, puedes cambiar esa cara, no puedes estar siempre así-**le pedía

–**No puedo, sabes que me ha lastimado la actitud de las dos-**miraba su esposa

–**Sí, lo sé, pero ellas están aquí y creo que nos pueden decir por qué no se han comunicado con nosotros en todos estos años**-comentó

–**Espero que si-**se levantó del sillón **–vamos a descansar un rato y después veremos lo demás-**dijo

Todos se fueron para el segundo piso, Spencer se fue con Valerie a su cuarto a jugar, mientras las dos esposas iban a su habitación.

En otro lado las Faberry llegaban a su residencia, durante el trayecto Beth le platico la verdad de como había conocido a la chica, eso sí evitando contar la parte del toqueteo de la chica hacia ella, pero si le conto lo que le había dicho sobre su madre, y de cómo se habían tenido que regresar de nueva York a Lima, porque no tenían trabajo y dinero con que mantenerse.

Al principio no podían creerlo, pero sabían que ahora ellas podían ayudarlas, aunque estaban seguras que por el orgullo de San, no aceptaría ningún ayuda y menos viniendo de ellas.

Entraron a su residencia Beth se llevó a Lexy a su cuarto que se había quedado dormida, cosa que Rachel se burló y le dijo de nuevo que eso lo habían sado de ella, y Melanie se fue al suyo, dejando a las Faberry en la sala.

–**no pensé que Santana estuviera así de resentida con nosotras-**comentó Quinn

–**es normal, yo me fui para Los Angeles, y no volví a tener comunicación con ella-**aseguro

–**sí, espero esta noche poder aclarar todo lo que quieran saber-**sonrío

–**Yo igual, ¿acaso pensaste que Santana tuviera una hija de la edad de Beth?-**pregunto

–**jamás, pero el parecido con Santana es impresionante, solo cambia el color de ojos, que son casi idénticos a los de Britt-**le abrazo

–**Sí, iguales-**se dejó abrazar

–**Vamos a descansar Rach**-le pidió **–y después bajamos a preparar la cena**-le sonrío

–**Está bien-**acordó

Las dos subieron a su habitación para descansar un rato de todo lo que habían vivido no hace rato, además de pensar que en una horas sus amigas estarían llegando a la casa y posiblemente ellas tendrían que dar más de una explicación, era mejor recobrar energías.

**N2:**

Cuarto capítulo de _**Glee Club Come Back Home**_, ya vimos la reacción de alguno de los antiguos amigos de las chicas, la reacción de Puck, de las López-Pierce, además Monserrat se ha ido.

¿Santana y las Faberry se arreglaran? ¿De quién es hija biológica Valerie? ¿Qué explicaciones les darán a sus amigas? ¿Beth empezará a sentir algo por Val? ¿Qué se traen entre mano Spencer y Lexy? ¿Beth abra leído la carta que dejo Montserrat? ¿Qué pasara con Puck? ¿Puck causara problemas? Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo _**Arreglando las Cosas (La Cena).**_

_Shion&Severely: 3_


End file.
